Konoha School
by MoniK-chan
Summary: ¡No plagio! Uchiha Sasuke es un común maestro de preparatoria con una vida en extremo monótona, pero todo esto cambiará con la llegada de otro sensei revoltoso. ¿Cómo reaccionará nuestro teme? ¡SasuNaru! Yaoi/lemon en caps más adelante!
1. El nuevo maestro

**Notas de la autora: ¡ADVERTENCIA ESTO NO ES UN PLAGIO! ** Si como lo leyeron u.u, este fic ya ha sido publicado en otra página que especialmente se dedica a temática homosexual, o sea "0 hétero", con el seudónimo de "Shyaoista" (o sea yo) (creo que se me ha pegado eso del "o sea" ¬¬) así que no quiero denuncias de copiar lo que "no es mío" ¡porque si lo es! ¡Hum!

Bueno dejando en claro esto, si lo he vuelto a publicar es porque en esta página apenas tengo 2 fics, los cuales son hétero, y así de la nada observando mis "Historias Favoritas" me di cuenta que todas eran de temática yaoi, me parecía muy contradictorio sólo publicar hétero, así que aquí estoy esperando tener la misma suerte que en la otra página! *0*

**Nota:** Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto, cuando tenga el suficiente dinero compraré los derechos y lo volveré 100% YAOI, muahahahaha!!

**Capítulo 1:"El nuevo maestro"  
**

-Ring-ring-ring- (Monik-chan: gomen por los malos efectos de sonido -.-U)

El sonido del despertador retumbaba por toda la habitación, entre las sábanas, de una amplia y cómoda cama, se revolvía un joven de cabellos azabaches, piel blanca y suave a la vista, facciones maduras pero finas, de un cuerpo bien formado sin llegar a la exageración, y de orbes oscuras y bellas, pero frías. Sacó lentamente una mano de entre las sábanas para poner fin al ruidoso aparato que osaba perturbar sus sueños, una vez apagado el "endemoniado" despertador, se levantó son algo de pesadez de la cómoda y abrigadora cama.

La mirada fría del azabache vagó por la amplia habitación de colores fríos, todo estaba exactamente igual como lo había dejado ayer. Un suspiro cansado escapó de sus labios, la vida le parecía tan monótona, tan aburrida, pero que podía hacer así era su vida.

*****Pov Sasuke*****

Lentamente salgo de mi cama, estiro un poco mis músculos relajados después del reparador sueño. Por suerte mi aniki aún no se ha levantado, a veces puede ser tan desesperante.

-¡Otouto-baka levántate ya!- Bueno que más podía esperar ¬¬.

-¡No me llames así baka!- Grito de manera exasperante, y es que todos los días es lo mismo.

Una vez que escucho la risita satisfecha de mi aniki me digno a dirigirme hacia el baño que hay en mi habitación. Con pasos lentos, pero decididos ingreso a la amplia ducha después de haberme despojado de mis ropas.

Mientras me doy la relajante ducha voy pensando en todas las cosas que tengo por hacer: revisar exámenes, planificar tareas, esquivar acosadoras, vengarme de mi aniki, entre otras.

Cuando terminé de ducharme salí con una toalla amarrada a la cintura, y otra más pequeña alrededor de mi cuello. Retorno de nuevo a mi habitación para escoger la ropa que me pondré hoy.

Después de mi dilema diario opté por ponerme unos pantalones negros algo ajustados, una camisa azul marino y unos zapatos que hacían juego con el pantalón. Bajé lentamente por las escaleras en forma de espiral para después encontrarme con mi "querido" aniki, nótese el sarcasmo ¬¬, quien está preparando el desayuno.

-Ohayo otouto-baka ^/^- Saluda de lo más feliz mi aniki, a lo cual sólo respondo con una mirada fulminante.

-Hn-

-Tan comunicativo como siempre u/u-Já, ¿ahora él es el del sarcasmo?

-Hn-

-No sé ni para que me esfuerzo- Finalizó nuestra "conversación matutina" de todos los días.

Terminado nuestros desayunos cada uno nos dirigimos a nuestros respectivos autos para salir de nuestra gran mansión (Monik-chan: cuanta modestia ¬¬ Sasu: urusai ¬¬).

Saco mis llaves y enciendo mi deportivo, al parecer aún no me he presentado, y supongo que quieren que lo haga…que más da…

Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, tengo 25 años, soy bisexual, enseño química avanzada en la prestigiosa secundaria "Konoha School" (Inner: cuanta imaginación ¬¬ Monik-chan: ^^U), mi familia consiste en mi aniki y yo, ya que mis padres "fallecieron" hace años gracias a una enfermedad incurable para ese entonces (o por lo menos eso es lo que yo quiero creer) , mi pasatiempo no les importa, y ya no se me ocurre nada más así que conténtense con eso ¬¬.

*****Fin Pov Sasuke***  
**

Se ve estacionarse cerca de un centro estudiantil, un carro deportivo color negro, del cual sale nuestro joven azabache, sin embargo, apenas pone un pie fuera del vehículo se le ve rodeado de una gran masa femenina.

-¡Sasuke-sensei! ¡*¬*!- Gritaban las locas, ejem digo las estudiantes del establecimiento, disparando preguntas sin sentido hacia el comunicativo azabache.

El de oscuras orbes se hizo paso entre la ruidosa y sofocante multitud dirigiéndose a pasa rápido hasta su centro de trabajo, para ser más exacta la sala de maestros.

-Buenos días Sasuke-kun- Saludaba uno de los maestros de la sala, el cual ensañaba historia. Tenía el cabello largo, ojos amarillos, piel pálida, y se podía deducir que estaba en sus 50 (Monik-chan: la verdad no sé si tendrá esa edad, pero es algo que supongo -.-).

-Ohayo Orochimaru- Dijo mientras continuaba su camino hacia su escritorio.

El azabache se sentó cómodamente para revisar algunos papeles que se encontraban al alcance, y uno de ellos con una nota de la dirección, que decía:

_Queridos maestros de la prestigiosa secundaria "Konoha School":_

Les comunicamos que a partir de este día llegará con nosotros un nuevo profesor recién graduado de la escuela de "Bellas Artes", que se encargará del curso de Artes Visuales, cómo ya se mencionó antes este profesor es nuevo en enseñanzas, así que le rogamos que sean lo más comprensibles posible para que este maestro se adapte al sistema de enseñanza de "Konoha School".

Atte.: La Directora Tsunade

PD: El nombre del nuevo maestro es Uzumaki Naruto, gracias por su comprensión.

  
-Así que un nuevo maestro- Pensó sin mucho interés el joven azabache, mientras lanzaba una sonrisa prepotente.

*****En otro lugar Pov Naruto***  
**

Kuzo… ¡¿cómo es posible que me pase esto a mí dattebayo?! Se suponía que hoy si me iba a levantar temprano TT^TT.

En estos momentos me encuentro corriendo hacia mi nuevo centro de trabajo, pero mientras corro como loco por las calles me presentaré: ¡Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto-Dattebayo! Tengo 22 años y soy recién graduado de la escuela de "Bellas Artes", acabo de conseguir este empleo gracias a la relación que llevo con la directora de este centro, quien resulta ser mi oba-chan ^^. Me considero bisexual. No tengo familia, mi única familia, en todo caso, sería mi tutor Umino Iruka, que prácticamente es como un padre para mi n_n. Soy rubio, de ojos azules, y tres marquitas que según la mayoría de la gente me hace ser un ser violable y adorable o.O. No tengo novia/o…y…y…¡y amo el ramen-Dattebayo!

*****Konoha School***  
**

Desde lo lejos se ve una nube de humo acercarse a máxima velocidad con una cabecita rubia al frente.

-¿Qué será eso?- Preguntaba una de las alumnas del instituto a su amiga de al lado.

-No tengo idea- Decía la otra, pero al finalizar la frase la nube de humo paso como un rayo por su lado, haciendo que a las jóvenes chicas les corriera un goterón por la cabeza.

-¡Ya llegué!- Ingresó un joven rubio a la sala de maestros.

Todos los presentes se quedaron viendo al ojiazul embelezados, se preguntaban si en verdad existía un ser tan hermoso como aquel que se presentaba delante de ellos.

-Hn dobe- Dijo con sonrisa prepotente el azabache sexy de la sala ante la "presentación" del joven rubio.

-Teme- Decía mientras una venita palpitante adornada su rubia cabellera.

Ante ese comentario todos despertaron de su sorpresa, pero sólo uno de ellos se acercó:

-Bienvenido, usted debe ser el Naruto-kun- Decía la serp, digo el sensei de mirada de víbora.

-Así es ^^- Dijo el ojiazul olvidándose de su enojo hacia el azabache.

-Pues déjeme informarle que "Konoha School" está encantada de recibir a gente tan vio-digo respetuosa como usted.-Decía mientras le lanzaba una mirada de plena lujuria al delgado pero delicioso cuerpo del rubio.

-Arigato ^^U- Decía mientras una gotita se escurría por su sien.

Ante el comentario de Orochipepe, digo de Orochimaru, Sasuke lanzó una mirada de puro odio hacia el más viejo de los senseis sin saber realmente el motivo.

-Uzumaki-kun, Tsunade-sama le espera en su despacho para entregarle su horario- Decía una joven de negros cabellos cortos, piel blanca, y ojos del mismo color que el cabello, su nombre es Shizune.

-Arigato, y onegai sólo dígame Naruto- Decía mientras le lanzaba una dulce sonrisa que logró sacar un leve sonrojo por parte del Uchiha que logró ver la sonrisa de su nuevo ángel.

-Muy bien Naruto-kun- Dijo la joven pelinegra, mientras se llevaba consigo al ojiazul de tres marquitas.

-Si parece un lindo zorrito violable con expresión de ángel- pensaba cierto azabache- una combinación peligrosa…Uzumaki Naruto- Ante este último pensamiento una sonrisa de medio lado apareció por su rostro, quien sabe tal vez la vida no era tan monótona después de todo…

Continuará…

**Notas**: ¿Qué tal? Bueno si realmente tienen ganas de saber que pasa, mándenme un review diciéndome sus opiniones! Nos leemos pronto Ja ne!!


	2. ¡Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto Dattebayo!

**Notas de la Autora (o sea yo ^^): **Wow, realmente no pensé que sería tan bien bienvenido, ¡pero me alegra! Veo que hay gente que ya lo ha leído 0w0, sugoi ne.

Bueno sólo quería agradecerles sus hermosos reviews, levantan la moral TT^TT! ¡Los/as quiero! ¡¡Viva el YAOI!! Bueno no les molesto más he aquí el 2º cap…

* * *

**Capítulo 2: "¡Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto-Dattebayo!"  
**

_-Si parece un lindo zorrito violable con expresión de ángel- pensaba cierto azabache- una combinación peligrosa…Uzumaki Naruto- Ante este último pensamiento una sonrisa de medio lado apareció por su rostro, quien sabe tal vez la vida no era tan monótona después de todo…_

**---Oficina de Tsunade---  
**

-Toc, toc, toc-

-Pase- Decía desde adentro la voz de una mujer.

Naruto entró inmediatamente gritando:

-¡Oba-chan!- Decía mientras prácticamente se iba a lanzar a los brazos de la mujer, más un golpe por parte de esta logró detener su cometido.

-PLAF-(Monik-chan: se supone que es el sonido del golpe -.-)

-¡Te he dicho que no me llames así!- Decía mientras una venita palpitante se hacía notoria en su frente. La mujer a pesar de sus 50 años (Monik-chan: repito la verdad no sé si los tres senin tienen esa edad), aparentaba tener muchos años menos, tanto así que cualquiera que la viera diría que va en sus 35, su cabello era largo y rubio amarrado en dos coletas bajas, sus orbes eran color miel, lo que más resaltaba de su cuerpo eran sus enormes pechos, era más alta que Naruto y su piel era blanca.

-¡Argh! ¡¿Era necesario eso-dattebayo?!- Se quejaba mientras sobaba la parte afectada por el golpe.

-Si, acuérdate que no estamos en una visita familiar ni nada por el estilo, estamos en una reunión de trabajo prácticamente- Decía mientras retornaba a su asiento y comenzaba a rebuscar entre los papeles que habían encima de su escritorio hasta que dio con uno.

-¡Aquí está!- Dijo mientras le entregaba el papel al joven ojiazul.- Este es tu horario, comienzas a trabajar hoy y…- Se puso en forma pensativa como si quisiera recordar algo-… ¡Ah sí! ¡Bienvenido Naru!- Dicho esto estrujó a su "nieto" en un fuerte abrazo de oso. (Monik-chan: digo "nieto" porque biológicamente no es su nieto más adelante explicaré eso ^^)

-O-Oba-chan n-no –pu-puedo res-pirar- Decía a lo que trataba de hablar, más la descomunal fuerza de la mujer apretaba sus pulmones impidiéndole hablar con facilidad.

-Así, gomen.- Decía mientras aflojaba el abrazo- Naruto mientras trabajes aquí me dirás Tsunade-sama como todos los demás ¿entendido?- Dijo mirándolo seriamente sin soltarlo- Buena suerte Naru- Finalizó mientras por fin lo soltaba.

-Arigato Oba-digo Tsunade-sama- Decía mientras cerraba la puerta de la oficina de paso.

-Ten cuidado- Decía esto al aire mientras se sentaba en su escritorio y justamente abría el primer cajón sacando una botellita de saque.

**---Salón 8° grado---  
**

-…la ubicuidad de la química en las ciencias naturales hace que sea…- Explicaba cierto profesor de cabellos negros con destellos azulados a una clase en particular.

Dicha clase era algo curiosa, por así decirlo, ya que todas las alumnas por una "rara y desconocida" razón babeaban, y en vez de ojos tenían corazoncitos, más los hombres por otra "rara y desconocida" razón aborrecían la clase.

-Sasuke-kun es tan sexy - Decía (babeaba) cierta chica que estaba delante de cabellos rosados. (Monik-chan: Sakura)

-Claro que lo es, es el mejor de todos - Le seguía su otra compañera de cabellos rubios y ojos azules. (Monik-chan: Ino-chan ^^)

-Que problemáticas son ¬¬- Decía otro chico con los cabellos sujetados en una coleta alta. (Monik-chan: Shikamaru-kun ^^U)

-Para ti todo es problemático Shika- Decía un chico de cabellos castaños y con un triangulo rojo en cada mejilla (Monik-chan: Kiba-kun ^^)

-¡No tiene nada de malo Kiba-kun, deja que Shikamaru-kun explote su flor de la juventud!- Decía (gritaba) un chico de cejas encrespadas, un corte de cabello medio raro en forma de hongo, y unos ojos graciosos. (Monik-chan: Lee-kun ^^)

-¡Cállate Lee! ¡¿No ves que Sasuke-kun está hablando?!- Chillaba la pelirosa del grupo.

-No te esfuerces Sakura-fea, Uchiha-bastardo-sensei no te va hacer caso- Decía un chico en extremo pálido de negros cabellos y ojos del mismo color, se podía decir que era la versión en miniatura del sensei de química. (Monik-chan: es Sai-kun ^^)

-¡Urusai Sai-baka!- Gritó a todo pulmón la pelirosa.

-Señorita Haruno ¿tiene algún problema?- Preguntó desde atrás el joven sensei de orbes oscuras.

-Etto…no sensei…lo qu- Trataba de excusarse la chica cabellos rosados, más el sexy azabache la interrumpió antes de que siguiera con su excusa.

-Lo que pasa nada señorita, es la décima tercera vez que interrumpe mi clase hoy, se larga del aula en este momento.- Decía tranquilo pero con la seriedad marcada en su voz.

-Pe-pe-pero- Trataba otra vez de excusarse la chica.

-No me haga repetir las cosas-Decía pero esta vez con un tono más amenazante.

-Hai sensei- Decía mientras se paraba de su sitio con la cabeza gacha no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de profundo odio a su "amigo" Sai, quien le contesto con una de sus típicas sonrisas falsas correspondiendo el sentimiento.- ¡SHA! ¡SIEMPRE LO MISMO, PERO ESPERE NO MÁS SASUKE-KUN USTED VA A SER MIO MUAJAJACOFCOFJAJAJA!- pensaba la castigada.

-Bueno continuemos- Dijo mientras retomaba su lugar cerca del pizarrón pero…

-Ring, ring, ring- (Monik-chan: sonido barato de campana en la secundaria -.-U)

-Parece que por hoy es todo- Decía mientras guardaba sus cosas en su maletín para salir.

Ya estaba saliendo por la puerta para dirigirse hacia su próximo destino, pero una vez que todo su cuerpo estuvo fuera del salón chocó contra alguien que al parecer venía a máxima velocidad.

-CLAP- (Monik-chan: se supone que es el sonido que se produce al chocar dos cuerpos -.-U Inner: y todo esto por quedarte sin fondos ¬¬)

Debido a la velocidad del otro, se produjo un fuerte impacto, causando que ambos cuerpos se caigan al suelo.

-¡Auch!- Se quejaba el que venía a gran velocidad.

Mientras este se sobaba, el otro sin quejarse se paró para decirle unas cuantas verdades a quien había osado siquiera a tocarlo, pero al darse cuenta de que era cierto rubito de bellísimos ojitos azules, sonrió prepotentemente y dirigió una mano frente al joven sensei con son de ayudarle.

-Dobe- Decía mientras su sonrisa-made in Uchiha hacía acto de presencia en el fino rostro.

El otro al escuchar esa voz de nuevo abrió sus ojos, los cuales habían permanecido cerrados al caerse, para encontrarse con la mano dispuesto a ayudarle.

-¡Teme, no me digas dobe!- Decía mientras hacía ademán de rechazar la mano que gustosa se ofrecía ante él, pero apenas hubo rozado la mano del azabache al querer quitársela delante suyo, este hizo un rápido movimiento sujetándolo de la mano para que de sólo un tirón lo levantase quedando muy pegado a su cuerpo, mientras con el otro brazo en el cual mantenía sujeto el maletín lo rodeo por la cintura, haciendo, si era posible, que sus cuerpos quedasen más pegados que antes.

-¡¿Q-Qué crees q-que estas ha-haciendo?!- Trataba de quejarse mientras un furioso rubor se hacía presente en sus lindas mejillas (Monik-chan: -hemorragia nasal-).

-¿Qué más te parece dobe? Te estoy ayudando a ponerte de pie- Decía mientras lentamente se acercaba a su lóbulo derecho, susurrando estas últimas palabras cerca de su oído, haciendo que su aliento acaricie toda esa zona, logrando que los bellos de esa zona se erizaran.

-Pu-pues no necesito de t-tu ayuda-dattebayo- Decía mientras trataba de separarse de aquel formidable cuerpo.

-Hum, dobe- Decía mientras lo soltaba por fin, y no porque el quisiese, sino es que sabía que si seguían en esa posición, aparte de despertar sospechas, podía despertar algo más abajo.

-¡Que no me llames dobe, teme! ¡Tengo un nombre y es Naruto Uzumaki!-Gritaba mientras hacía morritos.

-Muy bien, nos veremos luego, Naruto- Susurró su nombre de una forma bastante insinuante que hizo que Naru tenga una descarga eléctrica por toda la columna vertebral.

Terminada su "conversación" el azabache se alejó, del lindo y violable rubito (Monik-chan: gomen demo no pude evitarlo kukuku).

-¡¿Qué le pasará a ese teme?!-Pensaba confundido y algo avergonzado por la actitud del azabache para con él.

-Pero tengo que admitirlo que realmente está bueno, ¡¿pero qué demonios piensas Naruto-baka?!- Se agarraba la cabeza en signo de desesperación- ¡¿no aprendiste la última vez?! ¡La gente sólo te utiliza!- Se regañaba mentalmente mientras se dirigía al aula donde le tocaba su primera clase para enseñar.

**---Aula 9° S---**

-Me pregunto como será nuestro nuevo profesor de artes visuales- Decía el pelinegro de sonrisa falsa.

-Que problemático, llega tarde-Decía Shikamaru a lo que se recostaba sobre el pupitre para dedicarse una siestecita.

-Me pregunto si se habrá contagiado de la flor de la juventud de Kakashi-sensei- Decía el de cejas encrespadas en pose pensativa.

-Jajaja a lo mejor es un perde-No pudo terminar su frase ya que en ese momento entró por la puerta un joven rubio de hermosos azules, envidia de los propios cielos, de cuerpo delgado pero apetecible y cabe decir que deseable (por no decir violable)-dor-Terminó su frase el joven Inuzuka.

La clase se quedó en completo silencio a la hora que Naru hizo su aparición, una gotita estilo anime apareció por su sien.

-Etto…Buenos días ^^U-Saludaba amistoso nuestro rubio favorito.

-Baya parece que al cielo se le escapó un ángel-Decía Sai mientras paseaba su mirada por todo el cuerpo del joven Uzumaki, para al final posarse en los bellos pedacitos de cielo que tenía por ojos.

-Jejeje…bueno déjenme presentarme mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto y seré su nuevo profesor de artes visuales en lo que resta del año ^//^ -¡Dattebayo!-Un bello color cerezo se hizo presente en las adorables mejillas con marquitas, haciendo que hubiera un desangre total por parte de los hombres…

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: Espero saber su opinión, talvez habrán notado (los que ya lo han leído) que ha habido pequeños cambios, nada grande, corrigiendo la ortografía para mejorar la calidad del fic. Bueno ya me retiro porque tengo sueño…mucho sueño…Matta ne! Espero ansiosa sus reviews,! ¡Viva el YAOI!**


	3. ¡¿Campaña escolara Dattebayo!

**N.a: **¡Yo! Déjenme agradecerles sus hermosos reviews. ¡Son preciosos! Y sin nada más que decir les muestro el cap. Todas sus preguntas serán contestadas por medio de los otros caps, sino me equivoco es el prox. Donde se revela el por qué Naru está tan decepcionado del amor (onegai a las que ya han leído el fic, no revelen nada…que me quiero imaginar las caras que pondrán las nuevas al leerlo…por Kami-sama, que mente la mía ¡¿En qué demonios pensaba?! -.-)

Enjoy it!

* * *

**Capítulo 3: "¡¿Campaña Escolar-Dattebayo?!"**

-Jejeje…bueno déjenme presentarme mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto y seré su nuevo profesor de artes visuales en lo que resta del año ^//^ -¡Dattebayo!-Un bello color cerezo se hizo presente en las adorables mejillas con marquitas, haciendo que hubiera un desangre total por parte de los hombres…

El joven rubio al ver la expresión por parte de sus alumnos no pudo evitar que un goterón se escurriera por su sien.

-Muy bien quiero saber como se expresan artísticamente, así que quiero que dibujen o pinten lo que más les ha llamado la atención en este día-Decía mientras sacaba de un armario que se encontraba en una de las esquinas del salón un paquete de hojas y les repartía hoja por hoja a alumno por alumno.

Naru pasaba tranquilamente por cada uno de los asientos entregando el material necesario para elaborar el trabajo, pero parecía que la paz no iba a reinar mucho tiempo en aquel salón de artes, pues una mano pálida se acercaba peligrosamente a la retaguardia del rubio, más fue retirada por otra.

-¡¿Qué demonios quieres Sakura-fea?!- Preguntaba fastidiado al ver como el rubio se escapaba de sus "garras".

-¡Ja! Eso te pasa por intervenir entre Sasuke-kun y yo- Decía mientras lo miraba desafiante.

-El que Uchiha-bastardo-sensei no te haga caso no es mi problema, además empeorar la _"relación"_ que hay entre ustedes dos es imposible- Decía dejando todo fastidio hacia atrás al ver como su _"amiga"_ se molía los dientes de la cólera.

-Yo…- No pudo continuar hablando pues fue interrumpida por el violable sensei.

-Ok comiencen ahora- Decía a lo que se sentaba en la silla que había en su escritorio.-Tienen toda la hora para inspirarse y trabajar-

**---En la Oficina de Tsunade---**

-…Konoha School está encantado de recibir a un alumno como usted- Decía la rubia de gran pechonalidad mientras ojeaba el historial de la persona que se encontraba delante suyo.

-Hm…gracias-Decía secamente mientras observaba el ambiente a su alrededor, un lugar un poco subido de colores para su gusto.

-Muy bien aquí está su nuevo horario-Dijo la rubia mientras le entregaba una hoja con algunos escritos encerrados en pequeños recuadros.

-Hm-Fue la comunicativa respuesta que recibió por parte de este, causando que a Tsunade le resbalara una gotita por la sien.

-Ok le diré a Shizune que lo acompañe- Decía mientras apretaba un especie de botón rojo pegado en una de las esquinas de su escritorio.

A los pocos milisegundos apareció una cabeza de negros y cortos cabellos por la puerta.

-¿Si Tsunade-sama?- Preguntó la joven chica a lo que observaba al nuevo "invitado" de Konoha School.

-Acompaña al joven a su salón de clases- Dijo mientras volvía a lo suyo.

-Como ordene Tsunade-sama-Dijo mientras realizaba una pequeña reverencia en muestra de respeto.-Sígame por favor-Le dijo esta vez al joven de su derecha, este sólo asintió con la cabeza.

**---Aula 9ºS---**

Ya iba a terminar el tiempo dado para le realización del trabajo, el rubio profesor iba a hablar cuando de repente la puerta sonó…

-Toc, toc, toc-

-Pase-Dijo el rubio mientras se paraba para ver quien quería ingresar.

-Gomen Naruto-kun, demo Tsunade-sama me envía esto.- Dijo mientras le entregaba un pequeño pedazo de papel cuidadosamente doblado.

Naruto al ver que en la parte superior del papel estaba el sello de su "oba-chan" atino a tomarlo. Leyó cuidadosamente las cortas palabras que yacían ahí para después decir…

-Souka-Dijo a lo que hacía un puño con su mano derecha y golpeaba levemente la palma de la otra, esto causó otro desangre por parte del alumnado masculino (Monik-chan: el servicio de limpieza me va a salir una fortuna si siguen así ¬¬).

-Muy bien chicos esta tarde tenemos a un alumno nuevo que va acompañarlos en todas sus clases- Decía mientras sonreía dulcemente lo cual casi causa otro desangre sino fuera por cierta mirada de asesina loca maniática de parte de cierta autora.

-Pase por favor y preséntese ante sus compañeros.- Decía mientras hacía un gesto con la mano indicando de que pase.

Por la puerta entró un chico de bellos y fríos ojos color aguamarina, extrañamente delineados a lo que supuso los alumno y el sensei a lo que eran ojeras de noches perdidas, tenía un cabellera roja y algo desordenada haciéndolo ver sexy, su piel era pálida y hacía un buen contraste con el cabello del susodicho.

-Mi nombre es Sabaku no Gaara, y no espero nada de ustedes- Dijo fría y tajantemente hacia los alumnos que tenía enfrente, a los cuales solo se les resbaló una gotita por la cabeza.

-Etto…muchas gracias señor Sabaku, por favor tome asiento en cualquiera de los lugares libres- Decía con una sonrisa algo nerviosa y una gotita por su sien.

El pelirrojo en ese instante se fijó en su nuevo sensei de artes visuales (ya que antes no se había molestado en mirarlo) y un furioso sonrojo baño, las antes, pálidas mejillas y los ojos se le desorbitaron levemente.

_-'Es un… ángel'_-Pensó halagadoramente sobre el joven y bello rubio que tenía por sensei. Al darse cuenta que no se había movido ni un milímetro al fijarse en la belleza del rubio asintió levemente como quien no quiere la cosa y se fue a sentar en el asiento más cercano al frente, no quería perderse detalle de SU ángel, y es que desde el momento en que lo vio lo consideraba suyo.

Al momento de sentarse no se percató de una inquisidora mirada que lo seguía y examinaba cuidadosamente cada uno de sus movimientos.

-_'Así que tengo una pequeña y roja competencia'_-Pensaba el pelinegro a lo que posaba una mirada sin ninguna expresión sobre la espalda del chico, y es que este al pensar que sus clases iban a ser aburridas, ya que se le consideraba un artista desde muy pequeño debido a su talento destacado en el arte no le iba a hacer falta las clases de artes visuales, se sentó en uno de los últimos lugares; en ese momento se maldijo por no escogerse un asiento más adelante.

-Muy bien entréguenme sus trabajos-ttebayo- Decía el rubio con ademán de seguir con la clase, ya que por unos segundos la clase se había puesto algo tensa, y como no estarlo si cierto pelirrojo mandaba miradas asesinas y de profundo odio a quien osara si quiera mirarle el culo a SU lindo rubito. (Monik-chan: ^^U Inner: ¡genial! Otro chico posesivo aparte del Uchiha-teme Sasu: no me llames así y menos me compares con el mapache ojeroso ¬¬# Gaara: a mí tampoco me compares con la cacatúa sin gracia¬¬#).

Una vez recogido todos los trabajos, sonó la campana determinando el término de la hora de clases, algunos alumnos salieron suspirando ya que se les hizo cortas las dos horas, otros salían apresurados tratando de escapar de cierto pelirrojo quien les había dado la sentencia de muerte, otros como cierto pelinegro salieron con una sonrisa media rara en la cara símbolo de pervertidos que aún no conocían al Sabaku, otras como las chicas hablaban de su único tema en particular: Sasuke-sensei.

Nuestro lindo rubito revisaba curioso los trabajos de sus pervertidos alumnos xD, con forme iba revisando la gotita que salía por su sien iba aumentando, y es que en la mayoría de trabajos presentaba a los mismos personajes, que _"curiosamente" _uno era rubio y de azules ojos, en posiciones sugerentes, unas más salidas que otras; y el otro personaje era pelinegro con ojos color carbón (Monik-chan: creo que no hace falta decir quien dibujo a quien ¿no?)

**---Comedor de profesores---**

Konoha School se caracterizaba por la elegancia de sus salones, y es que para ser uno de los institutos de mayor elite tenía que dar una muy buena imagen contando con todos los salones, más el comedor de profesores, si bien era cierto no era una de las aulas del instituto con mayor elegancia en su decorado, sino más bien era conocido por la simpleza y el toque hogareño que brotaba de esta, haciendo que la presión de los profesores que trabajasen ahí disminuyera considerablemente.

En una de las mesas se encontraba un azabache de ojos color carbón, sus manos estaban perfectamente entrelazadas para servir de apoyo a su mentón, la mirada la tenía clavada en el vacío, adoptando una imagen seria y de profunda meditación. ¿Quién que ocupaba la mente del apuesto Uchiha? Pues se podía decir que cierto rubito revoltoso de apariencia extremadamente violable le hacía salir de sus casillas, y no porque lo hiciera enojar, sino más bien que no podía concentrarse ni en la más mínima cosa que hacía, ejemplo de eso está en lo que pidió por almuerzo debido a su "confusión", que era nada más ni nada menos que ramen, y no es que odiase aquel plato, pero a lo que acostumbraba a comer que era comida "fina" no se acostumbraba al sabor del plato campestre.

¿Sería posible que acaso el gran Uchiha Sasuke se pudiera enamorar? ¿Y todavía de un hombre? Lo cual la idea no le desagradaba, se había dado cuenta que era bisexual hace no muy poco tiempo, pero siempre pensó que entre un hombre y una mujer elegiría a una mujer sin pensarlo…pero…ahora…que lo pensaba bien…un hombre sería mucho mejor que una mujer sin lugar a dudas (Monik-chan: espero que nadie se ofenda n-nU). Pero regresando al punto principal ¿en serio se había logrado enamorar? Eso no le cabía en la cabeza, si se preguntaba si el Uzumaki era apuesto, claro que lo era, también era lindo y dulce, hasta tal punto de volverlo una persona increíblemente tierna, y eso lo hacía demasiado violable incluso para su propio bien y el de él, más sus profundos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por…

-¡Tengo hambre-dattebayo!- Gritó a todo el pulmón nuestro lindo y violable rubito (Sasu: ¡¿cómo que nuestro?! ¡¡EL DOBE ES SÓLO MIO!! Monik-chan: ¬¬U) que entró alegremente al cálido y agradable comedor.

-Hn dobe- Decía mientras sonreía prepotentemente.

-¡Que no me llames así teme!-Contestaba enojado el kitsune, olvidando por completo la embarazosa e insinuante escena que habían montado (Monik-chan: léase el capítulo anterior n_n).-Además yo…-Se había acercado a la mesa en donde se encontraba Sasuke para decirle unas cuantas verdades pero apenas se percató del olor del plato con ramen se calló.- ¿Eso… es… ramen?-Preguntó mientras sus bellos ojitos tomaban un brillo encantador.

-¿Eh?… Si ¿por?- Preguntó algo confundido el azabache, desde cuando había cambiado tan drásticamente el tema de conversación, más su desconcierto terminó al ver la dulce expresión de SU ángel, y es que consideró al dobe como suyo desde el momento en que entró por la puerta del salón de profesores tan estrepitosamente.

Pasaron unos minutos en la misma posición Sasuke mirando embobado a Naruto, y Naruto mirando embobado el plato de ramen, hasta que Sasuke despertó de su ensimismamiento y vio que Naru aún no lo hacía.

-Etto…dobe ¿quieres que te invite uno? – Preguntó con una gotita que caía por su sien.

-¿Ah?… ¡No me llames dobe! Y si no es mucha molestia…-Contestaba a la proposición del mayor con una de sus armas mortales, el Kawaii no jutsu, lo cual dejo petrificado y desangrentado al pobre Sasuke y a algunos maestro más que se encontraban cerca de ahí.

-Una porción más de ramen por favor- Decía idiotizado el azabache al dependiente de ahí, quien sólo atinó a asentir.

Naruto se sentó en la silla libre de la mesa quedando al frente del de ojos oscuros, quien ya recuperado de su idiotización (Monik-chan: ¿esa palabra existe O.O?) veía seriamente a Naruto quien sólo esperaba ansioso su plato de ramen, como un niño que espera un platón de helado o su regalo de navidad.

-Hey dobe- Dijo para atraer su atención.

-¿Qué-ttebayo?- Preguntó mirándolo a los ojos sin tomarle importancia al insulto.

-Tú… ¿Tienes algún compromiso?-Preguntó mirándolo sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

-¿Compromiso?-Preguntó confundido.

-Me refiero si estás saliendo con alguien.- Dijo con el mismo semblante.

El rubio ante esto negó lentamente bajando la cabeza en signo de melancolía, y es que ahora que entendió la pregunta le hizo recordar a "él" (Monik-chan: no se los voy a decir hasta por lo menos al próximo capítulo ^^).

-Souka- Decía sereno pero por dentro saltaba de felicidad.

-Aquí esta su pedido Sasuke-kun- Dijo uno de las encargadas del puesto con corazoncitos en los ojos.

-Hn- Le respondió a esta para que se alejara, a veces estas cosas eran tan estresantes.

-¡Itadakimasu!- Decía alegremente el lindo rubio separando los palillos para devorar su preciado alimento bajo la atenta mirada del azabache, el cual no había probado bocado hasta entonces, iba a comenzar hasta que…

-¡Sasuke-kun!-Chillaba cierta pelirosada que entraba a la antes tranquila sala con un grupo de amigos y amigas.

-Tsk-Fue el sonido que produjo la lengua del sexy moreno al ver interrumpido su almuerzo con SU dobe. ¿Acaso no les bastaba con tenerlo para las clases de química? Y cuando pensó que la situación no se podía poner peor se equivocó.

-¡Naru-sensei!- Decía uno de los chicos que se encontraba con el grupito de alumnos, era pelinegro y de tez muy pálida.

El chico de nombre Sai se había acercado peligrosamente a Naruto, según la opinión de Sasuke. El "pobre" chico estaba siendo estrujado con la mirada al susurrarle unas cuantas cosas al oído del rubio y haciendo que este se riera bajito ante las ocurrencias de su alumno.

-Ne, ne Sasuke-kun no sabía que le gustara el ramen- Decía sonrojada la pelichicle acercándose cada vez más hacia el azabache, y de paso colmando más su paciencia, si eso era posible…

-Hn-Respondió de la misma manera que antes.

-Naru-sensei veo que le gusta mucho el ramen, a la próxima lo invitaré a cenar a mi casa- Dijo sin pudor el pelinegro sacando una dulce sonrisa del rubio sensei, lo cual colmó la paciencia de Sasuke.

-¡Dobe, Tsunade-sama nos llama!- Dijo levantándose de improvisto y jalando de paso la mano del ojiazul.

-¡Espera teme y no me digas dobe!- Se escuchaba a lo lejos conforme lo iba arrastrando.

A los alumnos que presenciaron eso se les resbaló una graciosa gotita por la cabeza.

**---Oficina de Tsunade---**

-¡Espera teme te he dicho que pares!-Decía una voz fuera de la tranquila oficina, más no se escuchó respuesta por parte del "teme".

Abrió la puerta sin tocar, y entró como Juan en su casa dejando sorprendida a la directora que ahora se encontraba bebiendo sake.

-¡¿Qué se supone que hacen ustedes aquí?!- Preguntó histérica la directora, saben cuanto se esforzaba por conservar su imagen y respeto para que luego venga alguien y la encontrase bebiendo el adictivo alcohol.

-…-Ninguno dijo palabra y es que en un momento de cólera Sasuke había sacado a Naruto de ahí, y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y hecho, prefirió no parar.

-Bien, como veo que tienen tanto deseos en verme les daré una tarea especial- Dijo adoptando una posición seria, aunque por dentro suspiraba aliviada ya que hace no mucho había tenido un _"pequeño"_ problema…

**---****Flash Back---**

-Toc, toc, toc-

-Pase- Dijo la rubia directora mientras guardaba la pequeña copita de sake en uno de los cajones del escritorio.

-Tsunade-sama ha llegado esta carta para usted- Dijo la joven pelinegra entrando al despacho de la vieja, mientras le entregaba un sobre de color crema.

La rubia cogió el sobre con algo de temor, y no era para menos, siempre que recibía un sobre de ese color terminaba con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Lentamente lo abrió como quien no quiere la cosa para después leer pausadamente cada escrito en el, tratando en vano que el momento no llegase.

-¡¿Nani?!- Dijo exaltada al terminar de leerlo y es que la carta decía:

"_Felicidades, Konoha School ha sido seleccionada para que planee la organización del siguiente festival de primavera que se celebrará dentro de dos meses. Con motivos caritativos todo el dinero recaudado irá a la Escuela de Niños Pobres, esperamos con ansias la organización de este._

_Atte.: Ministerio Educacional de Konoha_

_P.S.: No hay lugar a reclamos."_

Tsunade bajó la cabeza derrotada, con todo lo que tenía que hacer ahora debía sumarle la organización de un festival, y para eso dudó que algún maestro le prestase su apoyo ya que iban a entrar en la época de exámenes, una época tanto odiada por alumnos como maestros.

-¿Y ahora que se supone que haga?-Dijo mientras sacaba su botella de saque para beber de esta y tratar de ahogar su estrés en la misma.

**---Fin Flash Back--- **

-¿Una tarea especial?-Preguntaron ambos a unísono.

-Si…digamos que se trata de…una campaña escolar-Dijo segura de sus palabras, y es que si tenía suerte el pez mordería el anzuelo.

-¿Campaña escolar-dattebayo?- Preguntó cohibido el lindo rubito ante las palabras de su "oba-chan".

-Eso mismo, ustedes dos se encargarán de la organización del festival de primavera que se llevará acabo dentro de dos meses.- Decía seria mirando cada reacción de parte de ambos senseis.

-¡¿Nani?! ¡Es muy poco tiempo!-Dijo el rubito exaltado ante lo dicho. Más el azabache permaneció en silencio, era perfecto pasaría más tiempo con su dobe.

-Esto les pasa por interrumpir mi trabajo- Decía mientras era observada acusadoramente por parte de ambos senseis.-No hay lugar a reclamos pueden retirarse-Dijo mientras volvía a coger unas hojas y hacer finta de leerlas cuidadosamente, más en su mente rebosaba de felicidad_-'¡Bingo!'-_Pensaba alegre la rubia de 50 años.

Los otros al ver que la necia rubia no iba a refutar su orden se retiraron resignados, bueno más bien sólo uno de ellos dos.

**---El patio---**

Hace unos minutos que había tocado el timbre de salida y ambos jóvenes se encontraban sentados en una banca, entre ellos había un silencio algo incómodo, más el mayor de ellos lo rompió.

-Mañana ven a mi casa para planear lo del festival- Dijo mientras se paraba con la clara intención de irse.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no lo podemos hacer en el mismo instituto?-Preguntaba extrañado el rubio mientras también se paraba.

-Por el simple hecho que aquí tengo cosas que hacer y no puedo perder tiempo con una tontería así.- Dijo como si nada sin voltear a ver al kitsune, esperando pacientemente una respuesta por parte de este.

-Demo no sé donde queda- Ante estas palabras el azabache sonrió con victoria.

-Mañana te daré la dirección- Dijo ahora avanzando mientras se despedía con la mano sin voltear.- _'Kukuku tendré a Naru sólo para mi y en mi casa'_ -Pensaba mientras una sonrisita depravada se hacía presente en su rostro.

Naruto sólo miró como el azabache se iba, mañana sería un largo día…

Continuará…

* * *

**N.a.:** Ne, ne ¿Qué les pareció? Bueno espero ansiosa sus comentarios! Matta ne!


	4. Dos Uchiha y un Kitsune

**N.A.: ¡Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Kishimoto-sensei! **Konochiwa!! Jejeje, lamento haber tardado tanto, pero es la primera vez desde mi última actualización que toco un ordenador ^^U. Y por cierto **leilani-z** ya había leído tus fics con anterioridad, sólo que no me había animado a dejar ningun review, gomen ^^U. Bueno aquí les traigo el tan famoso 4 cap en donde se rebela quien es "Él"…aún no sé que me pasó el día en que lo escribí, bueno sin nada más que decir les dejo el cap:

Enjoy it!

* * *

**Capítulo 4: "Dos Uchihas y un Kitsune"**

Naruto sólo miró como el azabache se iba, mañana sería un día largo.

**---Mañana xD---**

-Ring, ring, ring- (Monik-chan: sonido barato de despertador -.-U)

-Mmmm…- Se escuchaba un gemido por debajo de unas sábanas color naranja.

-Ring, ring, ring- (Monik-chan: no hace falta decirlo ¿o si? -.-U)

-…ya voy…-Decía la voz mientras se envolvía más en las llamativas sábanas.

-Ring, ring, ring- (Monik-chan: -.-U)

-¡Que ya voy-Ttebayo!- Gritaba a lo que se revolvía en las sábanas.

-Ring, rin- El pobre despertador no pudo terminar su sentencia, pues un furioso puño fue a parar contra el haciendo que este se estrellase contra la pared.

Sólo pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando unas orbes azulinas se abrieron de golpe, y un desgarrador grito salió de su boca. (Inner: ¿desgarrador? ¬¬ Monik-chan: es que no se me ocurrió otra palabra n_nU gomen)

-¡Kyaaaaa! ¡Llego tarde!- Dijo mientras el ojiazul salía de un salto de su cama y veía con una gotita escurrida por su frente al "difunto" despertador-Ahhh… es el cuarto de esta semana- Suspiró, pues a este paso volvería millonario al vendedor de despertadores.

El ojiazul corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el baño, y se dio una rápida ducha en el. Apenas terminó de ducharse se vistió a una velocidad impresionante poniéndose unos jeans azules ajustados, una camisa algo apretada dejando los dos primeros botones abiertos y por último unos zapatos deportivos. Cogió un vaso de jugo de la nevera tomándoselo hasta casi atragantarse con el, un par de tostadas y por último su bolso, saliendo como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el instituto.

**---Instituto Konoha---**

Un joven azabache escribía unas cuantas fórmulas químicas en un gran pizarrón mientras de vez en cuando fijaba su mirada en el reloj que había pegado en una de las amplias paredes que ofrecía el salón de clases.

_-"Ese usuratoncachi no se presentó en la mañana…a lo mejor se le hizo tarde por dobe"-_ Pensaba algo amargado el joven azabache al recordar como había esperado pacientemente en la sala de profesores a que SU ángel llegara.

El de orbes oscuras seguía dictando su clase, ignorando por completo las miradas embobadas que le mandaban sus "queridas" alumnas, y un par de miradas asesinas contra su persona pertenecientes a un azabache más pálido que él y un pelirrojo de mirada aguamarina.

_-"Así que Uchiha-bastardo-sensei también está interesado en Naru-sensei" –_ Pensaba mientras interpretaba la mirada de leve melancolía y algo de frustración que le mandaba el azabache al reloj. Y es que el también había ido a escondidillas hacia la sala de profesores, dado que a los alumnos no se les permitía ir ahí, a ver si cierto rubito violable había llegado, pero al ver que su sensei preferido no se hallaba se marchó resignado a su salón.

De repente ojinegro volteó sin motivo alguno, más lo que vio no le agrado mucho, ya que un par de ojos muy parecidos a los suyos lo miraban desafiantes, mantuvo la mirada retadora con su joven alumno hasta que sintió una mirada mucho más fría hacia él, perteneciente a su nuevo y "querido" alumno de ojos aguamarina. Se podría decir que en el ambiente se tornaba más tenso de lo normal, y pequeñas chispitas de celos posesivos hacían aparición en la sala de clases confundiendo más, si eso era posible, a los pobres alumnos que iban a ser testigos y espectadores de la posible tercera guerra mundial.

-Riiiiiiiing- (Monik-chan: sonido de la campana al término de una clase…lo sé horribles efectos sonoros -.-U)

Los alumnos, a excepción de dos, suspiraron aliviados mientras cogían sus cosas para dirigirse hacia su próxima clase. Pero volvamos con nuestro queridos violadores cofcof digo protagonistas que seguían en su mundo subalterno donde hacían sufrir a sus contrincantes de la manera más dolorosa y despiadable posible, por lo menos en sus más oscuras y no tan secretas fantasías, ya que con sólo una mirada se mostraban todo su "afecto".

La demostración de afectos siguió hasta que los tres escucharon el segundo toque de la campana indicando a dos de ellos que llegaban tarde hacia su próxima clase, y al otro restante que llegaba tarde hacia su encuentro con SU dobe, pues sabía que este tenía una clase en años menores. Los tres se despidieron con una mirada llena de rencor sin dejar de botar las tan famosas chispitas.

**---En algún pasillo del Instituto---**

-Ahh…ahh…mmm…ahhh- (Monik-chan: pervertidas no es lo que piensan xD) Un lindo rubito tomaba bocanadas de aire por tremenda carrera que se echó desde su casa hasta el instituto donde trabajaba, se encontraba semi-agachado apoyando una de sus manos sobre la pared que le ofrecía el amplio pasillo. Más se enderezó rápido al sentir una fría mano sobre su hombro.- ¿Ahh?- Fue la corta pregunta que realizó al sentir el frío contacto contra su cálida piel.

-Naruto-kun ¿Qué hace aquí, acaso no tiene clases que dar?- Preguntó un pelilargo con mirada algo petrificante color ámbar, de nombre Orochimaru.

-Ahhh…Orochimaru-sensei era usted, casi me da un susto- Decía mientras se reincorporaba del pequeño susto que le dio la sorpresiva llamada. No sabía con exactitud que era, pero algo en aquella persona lo perturbaba sin razón aparente, tal vez era su fría mirada que sentía cómo calaba sus huesos.

-Gomen, demo volviendo a la pregunta anterior ¿qué hace aquí?- Preguntó con una sonrisa difícil de interpretar.

-¡Es cierto se supone que debería estar dando clases!- Gritaba espantado regresando de una manera tajante hacia la realidad.

Terminada dichas palabras salió corriendo espavorido seguido por una nube de humo, el sólo pensar lo que le podría hacer su "oba-chan" a causa de su impuntualidad le horrorizaba.

Al mayor al observar la actitud del joven profesor sólo atinó a escurrirle una gotita por la frente para después regresar a sus labores de maestro de historia.

**---En otro pasillo del Instituto---**

Un joven de cabellos azabache paseaba por lo pasillos buscando insistentemente a su rubito querido, aprovechando que ya no tenía que dar más clases, puesto que el festival de primaveras se acercaba y muchos profesores tenían que comprar provisiones para dicho evento, se había achicado el horario de clases momentáneamente.

¿Cuánto tiempo habrá transcurrido desde su "amena conversación" con sus alumnos predilectos? ¿Será unos diez minutos? Que para el joven Uchiha habían sido las horas más estresantes y desesperantes de su monótona vida. Y es que no importa donde buscase no lograba dar con el paradero del rubito violable, si bien era cierto que sabía que a estas horas impartía clases a años menores, no sabía con exactitud a que año le tocaba enseñar, teniendo en cuenta que no logró sacarle mucha información a la vieja esa que tenía por jefa.

Y así siguió caminando maldiciendo a cuanta persona se le cruzara por su camino, hasta que pudo vislumbrar una cabellera rubia que reconocería incluso si se apagara el sol. Y así como lo supuso, en uno de los salones de clases se encontraba nuestro lindo rubito tratando de excusarse con sus pequeños alumnos, que a pesar de su corta edad no miraban muy sanamente a su nuevo sensei, tal hecho no pasó desapercibido por el posesivo azabache.

-Toc, toc, toc-

-Pase- Dijo el rubio mientras comenzaba a escribir un título en la pizarra sin fijarse quien entraba por la puerta.

-Sensei, la directora Tsunade lo solicita en su oficina en este momento.- Dijo el azabache mientras miraba fulminante a los pobres niños.

-Demo en este momento estoy dando clases- Dijo no muy convencido de las palabras del azabache.

-No importa, ahora mandará algún otro sensei que lo reemplace mientras tanto- Decía a lo que llevaba (arrastraba) al ojicielo fuera del salón de clases desilusionando a algunos niños.

-Ma-matte teme- Decía el rubito tratando de deshacerse del agarre del Uchiha.

El otro que no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención a su acompañante, buscaba con la mirada a quien pudiese reemplazar a su ángel.

-¡Hey tú!- Dijo señalando a un chico de ojos medios raros, cejas encrespadas y peinado de tipo honguito.

-¿Yo sensei?- Se preguntó el pobre alumno sin saber lo que le esperaba.

-Si, sino quién más.-Decía con tono de fastidio por tener que hablar más de lo debido.-Ve a dar clases al salón de allá- Dijo señalando al salón por el cual antes pasó.

-Demo sólo tengo permiso para ir al baño y además ¿de qué les voy a hablar a los niños?- Preguntaba confundido el pelinegro por la extraña petición de parte de su sensei.

-Pues ahora yo te lo concedo y habla de lo que te venga en gana.- Decía mientras se alejaba con el rubio quien no paraba de forcejear. A Lee se le escurrió una gotita por su cabeza mientras entraba al aula antes mencionada.

Desde lo lejos se podía escuchar un grito que decía:

-¡Muy bien niños hoy explotaremos la flor de su juventud!-

**---Fuera de Konoha School---**

-¡Ya teme! ¡Que yo puedo solito!- Gritaba un rubito ya harto de la manera "atenta" en que lo llevaba su compañero.

Cualquiera que viera esa escena diría que se trataba de un posible secuestro, pues el hecho del forcejeo de uno por no ser arrastrado y del otro por tratar que su acompañante entrara al auto, daba mucho que pensar.

Una vez lograda la meta del azabache de hacer que su rubito entrara a su auto, el secuestrado cofcof digo el invitado preguntó más calmado.

-¿Teme a dónde vamos?- Preguntó mientras miraba por la ventana del asiento del copiloto como otros carros pasaban a velocidad normal, cosa que ellos no hacían.

-A mi casa, ¿o es qué ya olvidaste que hoy teníamos que planear lo del festival, dobe?-Preguntó sonriendo de medio lado con "algo" de prepotencia.

-¡Que no me llames dobe! y…no, para tu información no lo olvidé- Dijo haciendo graciosas muecas con sus mejillas.

-Hn- Sonrió con gusto, esa actitud infantil era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de su dobe. (Monik-chan: dejemos que el Uchiha siga soñando que Naru es suyo n_n Sasu: ¿cómo que soñando? El dobe es mío ¬¬#)

**---Mansión Uchiha---**

Tras una "comunicativa" conversación del rubio y el azabache, llegaron a una de las mansiones más grandes del país.

-¿Aquí es donde vives teme?- Preguntó un boquiabierto rubito al ver tremenda casona.

-Si, y cierra la boca dobe que ahorita te entran moscas- Decía sonriendo con su habitual manera.

-Puff teme ¬¬- Maldecía bajito tratando de recordar el momento en que "dobe" se consideró su apodo oficial.

-Entra- Dijo mientras abría la puerta esperando que su invitado entrase, como si se tratase de una dama.

El rubio sin darse cuenta del detalle de su amigo pasó quedándose maravillado por lo que veía, si por afuera le pareció que la mansión era espectacular, por adentro la cosa era increíble, todo completamente ordenado y con la decoración más fina posible.

-Wow teme tus padres deben ganar mucho- Dijo suponiendo que el azabache vivía aún con sus padres, ya que le pareció imposible que él viviese solo.

-Mis padres _fallecieron_, vivo solo con mi aniki- Dijo serio mientras se dirigía hacia lo cocina a tomar un baso de agua y servirle de pasada uno al rubio.

-Gomen, si te sirve de consuelo yo tampoco tengo a mis padres- Dijo cabizbajo recordando los momentos de soledad y tristeza que pasó de niño por falta de padres, que luego fueron sustituidos por su tutor Iruka, que a pesar de ya haber cumplido la mayoría de edad este aún lo consideraba como tal.

-No te preocupes dobe- Dijo sonriendo prepotentemente mientras le alcanzaba un baso de agua al violable rubito.

El ojiazul sonrió dulcemente ante las palabras de su amigo tomando el vaso ofrecido con agradecimiento, pues lejos de ser unas palabras hirientes, eran palabras de reconforte.

-¿Por qué no vas a tomarte una ducha mientras arreglo unos cuantos asuntos pendientes?- Decía volteado para que el rubio no pudiese ver su sonrisa pervertida.

-¿Una…ducha?- Preguntaba extrañado el lindo rubito.

-Si es que aún tengo que ver lo del almuerzo y… uno que…otro asuntillo…por ahí- Decía tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible.

-¡Ok!- Dijo sonriendo inocentemente nuestro adorable kitsune sin percatarse de las oscuras y pervertidas intenciones del Uchiha.

-Al fondo del pasillo la puerta de color blanco- Dijo anteponiéndose a la posible pregunta sobre la ubicación del cuarto de aseos.

-Hai- Dijo tomando paso hacia el dichoso cuarto.

_-"Creo que me equivoqué con el teme, en realidad parece una buena persona"-_Pensaba nuestro ingenuo rubito ante tales pensamientos (Monik-chan: xD) _- "Mira que ofrecerme su ducha para que tome un baño, eso cualquiera no lo hace…Si definitivamente me equivoqué con él"-_Pensaba arrepentido por haber juzgado mal a su amigo. (Monik-chan: ay Naru si supieras u.u)

Llegó al lujoso baño quedando otros minutos impresionado por la fineza del lugar, este era amplio y con un decorado muy pulcro. Se desvistió lentamente mientras abría la llave del agua caliente para iniciar la relajante ducha.

**---En otro lugar de la mansión---**

-Veamos… ¿dónde se supone que está el "escondite secreto" de Itachi?- Se preguntaba a sí mismo mientras tanteaba golpeando levemente en cualquier pared esperando a que alguna se abriera (Monik-chan: como un pasadizo secreto n_n) – Ajá aquí está- Decía feliz de haber dado con el dichoso escondite.

Este era un estrecho pasadizo que conducía hacia los baños u otros cuartos. El azabache caminaba buscando el cuarto de baño por el cual Naru se iba a bañar. En este pasadizo mostraba como algo así como "ojos ocultos", los cuales constaban de dos agujeros hechos en la pared en un lugar bien disimulado que daban hacia el cuarto donde uno deseaba espiar. Por fin el ojinegro dio con lo que tanto buscaba, agradeciendo por primera vez la vez en que Itachi le contó la razón de porque invitaba a la gente a bañarse en su baño.

_-"El pervertido de Itachi por fin me sirvió de algo"-_Pensaba feliz mientras se acercaba hacia dicho lugar, percatándose por primera vez de que la pared tenía algo escrito que decía: "Itachi was here", al leer aquellas palabras pintada en la pared de su objetivo sólo atinó a escurrirle una gota gruesa_.-"Ese baka nunca cambia"-_Pensó negando lentamente ante las ocurrencias de su hermano.

El joven sensei se arrodilló para acomodarse mejor y así poder visualizar lo que tanto esperaba: "Naruto dándose una ducha". Ante este pensamiento reía pervertidamente sin percatarse de que alguien más lo acompañaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí ototo-baka?- Preguntó extrañado un joven mayor que nuestro teme, sólo que con el cabello más largo y atado en una coleta baja.

-¡¿Ahh?!- Se preguntó sorprendido, se suponía que Itachi no se encontraba aquí. El nombrado al ver que su "comunicativo" ototo no daría más respuestas, juntó dos de sus dedos de su mano derecha mientras se agachaba a la altura del más joven y golpeaba con algo de fuerza en la frente de este, haciendo que por la posición en que se encontraba, que este perdiese el equilibrio cayéndose hacia atrás.

-Itae-Exclamó quedito para no ser oído por el rubio que se encontraba al otro lado del pasadizo.- ¡¿Qué demonios cre-?! -Se cortó a si mismo al ver que un pequeño riachuelo de sangre lo rodeaba. Sus ojos se desorbitaron de sobremanera ¿Acaso su aniki le había golpeado tan fuerte que hasta sangre le había sacado? Pero se calmó brevemente al ver la procedencia de aquel riachuelo, que provenía de nada más ni nada menos de la nariz pervertida de su aniki al observar lo que tanto su ototo quería observar.

-Kukuku ¿ototo baka como lograste traer tremenda preciosura a nuestra humilde casita?- Reía pervertidamente el mayor mientras aumentaba la cantidad de sangre que se escapaba de una de sus fosas nasales.

Esto sin duda enfadó al menor de los Uchihas sacándole una conocida venita palpitante.

-¡Aniki salte que yo llegué primero!-Gritó encolerizado mientras empujaba al mayor, este no se quedó atrás.

-Ototo hentai no seas tacaño y comparte- Decía mientras le daba otro empujón a su hermanito menor.

-¡Que compartir ni que nada!- Gritaba colérico a lo que le devolvía el empujón.

Y así estuvieron un par de minutos hasta que el más joven de ambos se aburrió y le dio un buen golpe a su aniki dejándole medio inconciente.

-Kukuku…ahora a lo mío-Decía mientras retomaba la posición de antes para poder observar a su kitsune, más grande fue su desilusión y su sorpresa al darse cuenta que ya no había nadie dentro del baño.

Refunfuñando salió del pasadizo aplastando de paso el cuerpo inerte de su aniki, de seguro el dobe ha de estar buscándolo…bueno que importa algo más se le ocurrirá.

**---Fuera del baño---**

Un rubio ya cambiado buscaba a su amigo por toda la mansión, y es que en su camino de regreso hacia la cocina se terminó perdiendo, y ahora andaba en otro pasillo que recién tenía la dicha de conocer. Había pasado algo así como unos veinte minutos desde que salió de la ducha. Sinceramente se estaba desesperando, esto siempre le pasaba, lugar a que fuera sin importar cual, siempre se terminaba perdiendo.

-Kuso…creo que ya pasé por aquí- Se decía a si mismo mientras maldecía a su "agudo" sentido de la orientación.

-Kuso…si que mi ototo baka pega duro-Se lamentaba otra voz desde el otro lado del pasillo.

De repente la figura de un hombre de largos cabellos negros y ojeras marcadas hizo aparición ante las orbes azulinas del joven e inocente rubio. Los dos se quedaron mirando un par de minutos hasta que…

-¡Kawaii!- Gritó el mayor de ambos personajes para inmediatamente lanzársele al violable rubito que tenía enfrente, para así poder estrujarlo entre sus brazos y de pasada meterle mano, más sus diabólicas y perevertidas intenciones fueron cortadas por un sartenazo de parte del menor de los Uchiha.

-¡Baka!- Gritó el joven azabache después de mandarle tremendo golpe a su aniki.

El otro sólo se sobaba el abultado y notorio chichón que le produjo tremendo sartenazo, mientras lloraba cómicamente-Itae TToTT- Se quejaba el mayor.

-Etto… ¿quién es él Sasuke?-Preguntó un cohibido Naru ante el sujeto que antes casi le mete mano si no fuera por su amigo.

-Él es-Fue cortado abruptamente por el otro pelinegro, pues al escuchar que se refería a él, se levantó rápidamente para presentarse como es debido.

-Uchiha Itachi, hermano mayor de este baka y tu próximo novio- Dijo a lo que sujetaba una de las manos del sorprendido rubito para depositar un leve beso sobre la delicada manita. Tal acción arrancó un furioso sonrojo a nuestro lindo rubito volviéndole, si era posible, más violable de lo que ya era.

-Je, je, je…yo soy Uzumaki Naruto- Respondió algo nervioso tratando de alejar su mano de la boca del mayor, y es que la gente no te anda besando la mano en manera de presentación.

-Plaf- (Monik-chan: sonido del sartenazo -.-U)

-¡Deja de insinuártele a mi dobe!- Gritó histérico ante la acción de su "querido" aniki, sin saber lo que en verdad gritaba.

-¡Itae!-Gritó Itachi mientras se sobaba su nuevo chichón. (Monik-chan: xD Ita: te voy a cobrar la cirugía si me sigues golpeando ¬¬ Monik-chan: doushite? TToTT)

Naru al estar tan cohibido ante la actitud del hermano de su amigo, no se percató de lo dicho por este.

Y así pasaron tres horas, en las cuales Itachi trataba de meterle mano junto con Sasuke a Naru, pero cada vez que uno lo intentaba el otro se lo impedía por medio de un golpe o una indirecta hacia Naru. Y sin querer queriendo se había formado una especie de competencia entre los Uchihas, más ninguno logró su cometido de tratar de enamorar al pobre rubito por medio de cumplidos.

-Bueno para empezar necesitamos un cuad- El violable sensei no terminó su sentencia, pues fue interrumpido por el mayor de los Uchiha.

-¡Ya te lo traigo Naru-chan!- Corría emocionado el orgullo de los Uchiha, pues este era considerado un genio, y ahora más que nunca demuestra su don. (Inner: si como no ¬¬)

-Tu hermano está loco- Decía un rubito mientras por la sien se le escurría la famosa gotita tipo anime.

-Pero por buenas razones- Decía mientras se acercaba lentamente al rubio. (Monik-chan: ellos se encuentran sentados en un amplio sofá n_n)

-¿Ahh? ¿Qué?- Preguntó confundido era su imaginación o el teme se le estaba insinuando.

-Lo mismo que oíste, Naruto cualquiera se volvería loco por ti- Decía mientras se acercaba peligrosamente hacia su ángel.

-Es-espera Sasuke ¿q-qué crees que ha-haces?- Preguntó nervioso el adorable kitsune ante la cercanía de su ¿"amigo"?

-Lo que debí haber hecho desde cuando te vi-Dijo a lo que prácticamente arrinconaba al rubito al sofá.

-Sa-sasu- No terminó de decir pues fue interrumpido por una conocida e inesperada voz.

-¡Buenas! ¡¿Cómo anda el proyecto escolar?!- Preguntó una casi ebria Tsunade entrando por la puerta principal de la mansión como Pepe en su casa.- ¡¿Pero que rayos está pasando aquí?!- Y como lo dije antes "casi ebria" pues no estaba lo suficiente como para no darse cuenta de la comprometedora escena que vivía su "bebé".

-Je, je, je… hola oba-chan- Saludó nervioso el rubito mientras trataba de sacarse de encima al azabache.

-¡¿UCHIHA SASUKE QUE SE SUPONE QUE LE HACES A MI BEBÉ?!- Preguntó encolerizada una Tsunade que echaba humo por las orejas.

-¡Lo mismo me pregunto yo! ¡¿Cómo demonios entró?!- Preguntó encolerizado por la abrupta interrupción.

-¡Pues como tu jefa tengo una copia de la llave de tu mansión por si sucede alguna emergencia…cómo esta!- Al oír esto a ambos senseis se le cayó una gotita tipo anime.

-Bueno eso no importa ¡Naruto vamónos de una vez!- Gritaba una encolerizada rubia mientras jalaba del brazo al rubio, mientras de paso lo libraba de las garras del joven Uchiha.

Este sólo se dejó arrastrar por su "oba-chan", no era bueno hacerla enfadar más de lo normal, y con una mirada se despidió del azabache, la cual él también correspondió.

**---Fuera de la mansión---**

Ambos rubios subieron al auto de la rubia para encaminarse a la casa del rubio.

-¿Naruto estas conciente de lo que haces?- Preguntó más calmada sin despegar la vista de enfrente.

El rubio al saber a que se refería no dijo nada, sabía que se refería a "él". Su oba-chan era una de las pocas personas que supo sobre su relación con aquel sujeto que lo lastimó de sobremanera, la más dolorosa posible. "Él" era la razón por la cual no se permitía amar a alguien más.

-Zabuza- Susurró quedito al recordar el nombre de la persona que amó por dos largos años, la persona que le robó y a la vez le rompió el corazón…

Continuará…

* * *

**N.A.: **O.O jejeje, no se preocupen que de esta parejita sólo habrá la mención de esta, y un flash back de la desilusión de Naru por este. Bueno espero sus reviews con ánimo Matta ne!!


	5. Gaara entra en acción

**N.A.: **Bueno ¿qué puedo decir? Nada más que me encantan sus reviews, gracias en serio!!! ^0^!! Bueno no tardo nada, he aquí el cap 5 jojojo..

* * *

**Capítulo 5: "Gaara entra en acción"**

-Zabuza- Susurró quedito al recordar el nombre de la persona que amó por dos largos años, la persona que le robó y a la vez le rompió el corazón por primera vez…

**---Mansión Sabaku no---**

En una habitación amplia de colores no muy vivos que digamos, se encontraba al centro de esta una cama espaciosa, la cual estaba cubierta de finas sábanas color arena con almohadas y cojines color rojo granate esparcidos sobre ella, la cama estaba perfectamente arreglada.

En frente de esta se hallaba sobre un fino mueble tallado a mano una televisión de último modelo, la cual no era muy usada por su propietario. Hasta se podría decir que el moderno aparato se hallaba por capricho de sus hermanos, y es que así era, sus hermanos le habían llegado a convencer a tener a dicho aparato modelando en su habitación. Debajo de esta, en un espacio que ofrecía el fino mueble, se hallaba un DVD, que también estaba ahí por capricho de sus hermanos.

Al lado derecho de la cama, pegado a la pared, se encontraba un escritorio de madera, sobre el yacía una lámpara de estudio color negra en una de las esquinas, y en la otra el monitor de una computadora color negra, no hace falta decir que esta también era de último modelo. Al centro en la parte superior del amplio escritorio se hallaba un porta lapiceros con los lapiceros más finos y caros de todo el lugar. Dicho mueble poseía como un cajón deslizable en donde se hallaba el teclado de delgadas y finas teclas, y más abajo en una pequeña repisita proveniente del mueble se hallaba el CPU, y en otra la impresora.

Cerca de la cama, al lado izquierdo se hallaba un gran armario donde estaba todo tipo de ropas, desde las más finas y costosas, hasta las más simples y cómodas que hay en cualquier armario de todo chico similar a su edad.

Más a la izquierda, pegado a la pared se encontraba un librero amplio donde abundaban todo tipo de libros, de excelentes autores dispuestos a ayudar a la gente con su conocimiento y sabiduría.

Al lado izquierdo de la moderna televisión, se encontraba un mullido y cómodo sofá del mismo color que de las almohadas y cojines de la amplia cama antes mencionada. El cómodo sofá se encontraba al frente de un amplio ventanal donde ofrecía una vista espectacular.

¿Qué quién era propietario de tan lujosa habitación? Nadie más ni nadie menos que Sabaku no Gaara, un muchacho de unos 16 años, estudiante de la prestigiosa academia "Konoha School". El joven muchacho se encontraba sentado sobre el, antes mencionado, cómodo sofá. El pelirrojo se hallaba perdido en sus pensamientos, su mirada fija en cierto punto del ventanal que tenía enfrente, y su expresión sin delatar sentimiento o emoción alguna. Cualquiera que hubiese leído esto podría decir que aquel joven de llamativas y raras ojeras, lo tenía todo, sin embargo se sorprendería que todas estas finezas no le llamaba ni la más mínima atención al joven Sabaku no. Hijo menor de la prestigiosa familia Sabaku no.

Y quien pensaría que este joven se hallaba perdidamente enamorado de nadie más, ni nadie menos que de su profesor de artes visuales, Uzumaki Naruto.

-Ya me he decidido- Decía seguro de sus propias palabras el joven pelirrojo-Simplemente no me quedaré con los brazos cruzados, conquistaré a Uzumaki Naruto- Levantaba un poco más la voz como tratando de hacerle entender a alguien que dicho joven le pertenecía sola y únicamente a él. (Inner: y dale con los posesivos ¬¬ Monik-chan. n_nU)

-Toc, toc, toc-

-Hm- Respondió ante la llamada.

-¡Ohayo ototo! ¡Alístate para ir al colegio!- Gritaban efusivamente las alegres personas que tenía por hermanos. Sabaku no Temari, la hija mayor de 25 años, y Sabaku no Kankuro, el segundo hijo mayor de 20 años.

-Lárguense de aquí- Dijo calmada, pero fríamente el menor de la familia. No es que los odiase, pero siempre hacían lo mismo sólo para molestarle.

-Te esperamos abajo para desayunar todos juntos- Decía una feliz Temari mientras era secundada por otro sonriente Kankuro, que sólo asentía a lo dicho por su hermana.

Terminada la oración la puerta fue cerrada de golpe para luego sentir como un objeto no identificado era arrojado hacia ella, la cual al hacer contacto con dicho objeto emitió un fuerte sonido. Unas risitas traviesas sonaban fuera de la lujosa habitación, era tan divertido y fácil hacer enojar a su ototo.

El joven Sabaku no sólo soltó un suspiro resignado, imposible pensar que sus hermanos mayores tenían mente de niños. Cogió sus cosas y salió de la habitación con rumbo hacia la cocina en donde desayunaban cotidianamente, no hacía falta que se alistara pues lo había hecho ya hace una hora, puesto que no se consideraba una persona dormilona. Llevaba puesto un pantalón de mezclilla color negro, una polera ajustada de color rojo granate con calcomanías de color negro y unas zapatillas negras con algo de rojo.

**---En la cocina---**

En la amplia cocina se hallaba una mesa de tamaño normal, a comparación de todo lo demás que había en la casa, en ella se encontraba los tres hermanos desayunando "_amenamente_", dos de ellos con una sonrisa pícara en sus caras, y el otro desayunando de lo más serio, como siempre.

-¿Y bien?- Preguntó Kankuro con una sonrisa no muy sana en su rostro.

Gaara solo abrió los ojos, pues antes los tenía cerrados, para demostrar que tenían toda su atención.

-¿Quién es ella?- Preguntó esta vez la joven rubia de cuatro coletas y ojos verdes.

Gaara sólo puso una mueca dando a entender que no sabía a que demonios se referían.

-Vamos Gaa-chan, te oímos suspirar en la mañana- Decía sonriente Kankuro.

El pelirrojo, que antes sereno, tenía un poema en su cara, y encajando todo lo dicho por sus, ahora vivos, hermanos su rostro tomó un "ligero" tono color cereza, tan "ligero" que ya parecía tomate maduro. Pero su rostro volvió al mismo color de antes al darse cuenta de una cosa, y la expresión de rostro se volvió de una avergonzada a una encolerizada.

-¡¿ACASO ME ESPÍAN PAR DE BAKAS?!-Preguntó y a la vez reclamó. Sus hermanos sólo se quedaron levemente sorprendidos, jamás habían oído a su hermano decir tantas palabras juntas en una misma oración. E ignorando lo anterior dicho por su hermano prosiguieron…

-Ahhh…lo que hace el amor- Suspiraban al imaginarse a su ototo-chan vestido de negro o blanco al contraer matrimonio.

Al menor al oír esto, un nuevo tic le apareció en su ceja izquierda, definitivamente el expiraba terror, pero eso con sus anikis no funcionaba. Suspiró resignado por segunda vez en el día.

-¿Y cómo es ella?- Preguntó con mirada pervertida su hermano de raras figuritas color morado en su rostro.

Este cerró sus ojos cansadamente para tratar de seguir con su desayuno.

-Dinos Gaa-chan, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros- Decía una sonriente Temari insistentemente.

Gaara sólo abrió sus ojos para volver a cerrarlos de nuevo, sabía que si no les decía probablemente no pueda dormir otra vez. Con un leve sonrojo comenzó…

-Es…-Decía lentamente mientras su sonrojo incrementaba.

Sus hermanos al ver que el pelirrojo cedería ante sus insistencias acercaron más sus rostros para no perder detalle de la valiosa información que les otorgaría su ototo. (Inne: ¿no crees que exageras un poco? ¬¬U Monik-chan: nopi, tratándose de Gaa-chan no es exageración n_n)

-Es… un él- Decía mientras su, antes, leve sonrojo se incrementaba pareciendo ahora un tomate bien maduro.

Ambos quedaron fríos, por así decirlo, más en la rubia apareció un lindo color cerezo en sus mejillas y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de una manera… ¿peligrosa?

-¡¡¡¡Kyaaaaaa!!!!- Gritaba a todo poder mientras, "sin querer" lanzó al otro que todavía estaba en shock fuera de la mansión haciéndolo estrellar contra un árbol que quedaba fuera de esta.

A Gaara, al ver la reacción de su, todavía viva, hermana le pareció otro nuevo tic en su ojo derecho.

-¡No te preocupes Gaa-chan, que aquí está tu nee-chan para ayudarte!-Gritaba feliz la ojiverde amante del yaoi.-_'Y de pasada cumplir todos mis sueños yaoistas kukuku'-_ Pensaba pervertidamente mientras un hilillo de sangre bajaba por una de sus fosas nasales.

Al joven pelirrojo sólo se le resbaló una gotita por la sien, su familia es rara, pero qué iba a ser… es su familia.

**---En Konoha School---**

Un rubio respiraba con dificultad por tremenda carrera que se mandó, ya común en él, había llegado a las justas.

-Hey, dobe- Una voz ya conocida para él lo "_nombraba_" desde atrás.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué haces aquí teme? ¿Acaso no tienes clases que dar?- Preguntaba cansado el ojiazul al ver a su "_amigo" "saludarlo" "amenamente"._

-No…ya no- Decía sonriendo de lado.

**---En el salón 9°S---**

-Etto…- Decía Sakura algo confundida por lo que veían sus ojos, y como a sus otros compañeros también se les resbalaba una gotita por la cabeza.- ¿Qué haces ahí Lee?

Al frente de ellos estaba en el escritorio del sensei el joven pelinegro de cejas encrespadas mientras revisaba unas hojas que yacían ahí.

-Lee-sensei- Corrigió el pelinegro, y en efecto Sasuke le había dejado su cargo de profesor, otra vez, pues la anterior tuvo que reemplazar al rubio.

A la joven pelirosada junto a otras chicas más esto no les dio mucha gracia, haciéndolas rabiar.

-¡¿Dónde demonios está Sasuke-kun?!- Preguntaba enojada la pelirrosa.

Gaara, en cambio sospechaba de la "falta" del Uchiha.

-Hmmm…no entiendo nada de esto, así que…-Decía en voz baja Lee observando las hojas que había dejado Sasuke antes de dejarle el cargo, al parecer lo que iba a ser la clase de hoy-¡Hoy explotaremos al máximo su flor de la juventud!- Decía a lo que alzaba su puño y unas extrañas estrellitas reemplazaron sus ojos, desconcertando, si era posible, más a los alumnos.

-Etto…gomen Lee-sensei-Alzaba la mano el pelirrojo de la clase.

-¿Si Gaara-kun?-Preguntaba el pelinegro con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro.

-¿Podría ir al baño?-Preguntaba serio el de ojos aguamarina.

-Claro Gaara-kun- Decía mientras escribía la frase "flor de la juventud" en el amplio pizarrón con una letra enorme.

-Arigato- Decía mientras se paraba de su sitio cogiendo sus cosas sin que el pelinegro se diese cuenta para ir al "baño".

**---En la sala de profesores---**

-¿Enserio teme no tienes nada mejor que hacer?- Decía un rubio mientras trataba de ignorar al joven azabache que se encontraba muy cerca de él, para ser sincera este estaba pegadito a su espalda "_vigilando_" que el rubio hiciera bien su trabajo de corregir algunas pruebas de trazos.

-No, además que mejor que tener a un profesor de tanto elite como yo vigilando que hagas bien esa revisión- Decía con el orgullo prendado en su voz.

-Sólo es una prueba de trazos de colores de primero de primaria- Decía mientras un tic amenazaba con salir.

-De todas maneras, uno no se debe confiar de un dobe como tú- Decía pegándose más al delgado cuerpo del rubio.

Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, el ojiazul de un movimiento hizo caer de espalda al azabache.

-Creo que lo puedo hacer yo solo, arigato- Decía tratando de salir de la sala de profesores que se hallaba vacía a esas horas de la mañana, más un brazo lo jaló para después que el propietario del mismo lo acorrale contra una de las paredes.

-Pero es mejor si estas acompañado ¿no lo crees dobe?-Decía el ojinegro acercándose peligrosamente a los labios del menor, el cual estaba notoriamente sonrojado.

**---Fuera de la sala de profesores---**

Por la ventana que daba a dicha sala, se encontraba husmeando cierto pelirrojo con un tic en su ceja izquierda.

-Ese Uchiha- maldecía en silencio su nombre por atreverse a tocar lo que es suyo.-Demo ya verá- Decía mientras dirigía su mano hacia su mochila y sacaba uno de los "_deliciosos_" pastelillos que le había preparado su hermana de merienda. Y es que dicha merienda ni si quiera era comestible por lo dura que era.

-Itadakimasu (gracias por la comida) - Decía entre dientes lanzando el pastelillo por la ventana dándole directo en la cabeza al azabache.

**---En la sala de profesores---**

-¡Auch!-Se quejó soltando al rubio por inercia mientras recogía la "cosa" que le habían arrojado, para después fijar su mirada en una ventana vacía.-¿Qué es esto?- Preguntaba devolviendo su mirada al duro objeto antes arrojado.

-¡Mira teme una de tus admiradoras te lanzó un rico pastelillo!- Decía olvidando por completo la escena anterior.

-¡Ja! Esto ni siquiera es comestible- Decía mientras arrojaba el "alimento" por ahí.

-Que desconsiderado eres teme, de seguro una chica lo hizo con mucho cariño para ti, y tú lo arrojas así nomás- Decía saliendo de la sala junto con un adolorido azabache.

**---Afuera de la sala de profesores---**

El pelirrojo anotaba algo en un cuaderno, para ser más precisa el que usaba para el curso de química.

-Gaara uno, Uchiha-bastardo cero- Decía a lo que escribía en el cuaderno-Diablos se me pegó el sobrenombre del baka de Sai- Decía recordando como el pelinegro llamaba al sensei de química-Demo…tengo que admitirlo…es lindo-Dijo sin darse cuenta- ¡¿Qué estupideces digo?!- Dijo negando furiosamente sonrojado mientras eliminaba cualquier pensamiento impuro, para luego levantarse e irse a seguir a su ángel. (Monik-chan: esta historia mostrará más adelante la pareja SaiGaa)

**---En el comedor---**

-¡Yumi! ¡Esto está delicioso!- Decía un feliz rubio al probar tan tradicional plato el cual consistía en varios trozos de diferentes carnes combinados con fideos y condimento por demás, dicho plato conocido como: Ramen.

-Hm dobe ¿acaso no te cansas de comer siempre lo mismo?-Decía el azabache en tono prepotente mientras comía tranquilo su miso.

-Urusai teme, ¡esta es la mejor comida jamás habida en el mundo!-Decía orgulloso del plato campestre a lo que devoraba lo que quedaba de el.

-Hm-Fue la escueta respuesta que dio más una sonrisa de medio lado adornando su bello y frío rostro. Y es que el rubio era tan mono, dulce, apetitoso, violable, y ¡argh! Mejor dejaba de pensar o sino terminaría violándolo en pleno comedor.

-Oe, dobe- Llamaba al rubito quien seguía con su segundo tazón de ramen.

-¿Si? n_n- Levanto su cabeza para escuchar al teme de su "amigo".

-Tienes un pedazo de fideo aquí- Decía a lo que se acercaba a dicho pedacito de fideo que se hallaba justo en la comisura de los labios del menor. Sacó lenta y sensualmente su lengua lamiendo parte de la ahora sonrojada mejilla, mientras se acercaba al intruso de tan perfecto rostro logrando barrer con el y de pasada probar los exquisitos labios con los que soñaba todas las noches desde que lo conoció.

-Sa-sasuke O///O-Decía un sorprendido naruto y no está más que decirlo sonrojado, muy sonrojado.

El azabache sonreía triunfante sin darse cuenta que un objeto no identificado se acercaba a una velocidad impresionante hacia su, antes, perfecto rostro.

-¡Auch!- Se quejó por segunda vez en el día.- ¿Acaso estas cosas llueven?-Preguntó algo cabreado al fijarse en otro _delicioso bocadillo_ sacando una juguetona risita de parte del violable rubito.

-Se nota que te quiere mucho- Decía mientras sonreía algo intranquilo, y es que trataba de aparentar, los acercamientos del menor de los Uchiha lo ponían nervioso, tenía miedo de volver a ser lastimado, que no se atrevía arriesgarse. Demo ¿qué es lo que siente por él? Se preguntó mentalmente cambiando su semblante a uno totalmente serio, poco común en él, sorprendiendo levemente al azabache al ver un cambio tan repentino en el menor.

-Naruto-Lo llamó calmadamente.

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke?- Preguntó curioso el ojicielo, y no por nada era muy raro que el Uchiha lo llamara por su nombre y no por el común "dobe".

-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?-Preguntó serio con una mirada penetrante sin igual.

-¿A que te refieres?- Preguntó desorientado ante tal pregunta.

-Me refiero que a cada ves que me acerco te pones nervioso y luego actúas como si nada ¿piensas que sólo estoy jugando contigo?-Preguntó yendo directo al grano, como es costumbre de él.

-…-Naruto bajó la mirada algo avergonzado, y es que era cierto, podía ser despistado, pero se había dado cuenta de todas las insinuaciones que tenía el ojinegro para con él, sin embargo…una parte de él trataba de pasar de largo por dichas acciones, tratando de auto convencerse que eran simples coincidencias y que sólo su mente le hacía pequeñas jugarretas.

-Responde Naruto, porque si piensas eso déjame decirte que voy en serio- Dijo con un tono serio pero tranquilo.

-Es…sólo…que no quiero…-Decía entrecortadamente mientras el azabache lo miraba fijamente, no perdiendo detalles de sus movimientos.

-No…quiero…que me lastimen…otra vez- Finalizó mientras finas y cálidas lágrimas llenas de dolor resbalaban de sus finos zafiros.

-¡¿A qué te refieres con eso?! ¡¿Quién te lastimó?!- Preguntó sorprendido y, por que no decirlo, furioso con aquella persona que logró hacer sentir mal a tan bello y delicado ángel.

El rubio sólo levantó la mirada viéndolo con necesidad, confiaría en él, después de todo Sasuke demostró ser una buena persona…

0---Flash Back---0

-Ahhh…a lo mejor Iruka-sensei me castigará por llegar tarde- Se lamentaba un chico rubio de unos 15 años. Llevaba una hora en el salón de clases bajo la atenta y persuasiva mirada de uno de sus maestros. No estaba solo, otros chicos de su edad también estaban ahí, no hace falta decirlo que muertos de aburrimiento.

-Puff- Suspiró resignado. Más levantó la cabeza de golpe mostrando una sonrisa llena de felicidad. No importaba lo que le pasase durante el día, nada lo desanimaría. Hoy era un día especial, hoy cumplía dos años con su novio. Se asombraba pensar que el tiempo pasa volando. Estaba realmente feliz, no podía creerlo se consideraba feliz y afortunado en la vida, y aunque esta no le sonrió mucho al principio, debido a su carencia familiar, aparentemente lo compensaba con lo que ahora vivía.

No podía quejarse, tenía a un tutor espectacular, Umino Iruka, quien lo trataba como a un hijo, siempre preocupado por su bienestar, cariñoso, algo recto si, pero eso sólo confirmaba lo primero. Tenía a su mejor amigo, Haku, un chico de belleza encantadora, tanto así que pocos lograban distinguir su género sin dificultad, dado que este chico parecía más una chica por sus finos rasgos. Y por último, pero no menos importante, tenía a su novio, Zabuza, (Monik-chan: o_o) su profesor de educación física, si, como lo leyeron, su profesor de unos 24 años, y aunque no lo crean la relación iba muy bien para el par de enamorados…o por lo menos eso era lo que aparentaba.

El pequeño Uzumaki sostenía entre sus manos una pequeña caja envuelta cuidadosamente en un colorido papel de regalo, y como ya se lo imaginaran, hoy era un día muy especial, hoy cumplía dos años de noviazgo con su querido Zabu.

Aún recuerda como se conocieron de verdad, pues la relación profesor-alumno que sostenían no era una de las mejores que digamos, así sucedió hasta que un día que el pequeño ojicielo salía del colegio rumbo a su casa, y un grupo de muchachotes quisieron aprovecharse de él, hasta que llegó su ahora novio. Recuerda perfectamente como desde aquel instante su relación mejoró considerablemente hasta convertirse en lo que son ahora.

-Pueden retirarse, y no quiero volver a verlos por aquí- Decía amenazante el profesor que hizo de vigilante todas este tiempo. Los alumnos salían lo más rápido posible con un claro dejo de fastidio en sus acciones ignorando por completo las palabras del mayor.

Naru salía a toda prisa con el paquetito y su mochila, no podía esperar a ver la reacción de su novio al ver la sorpresita que tenía. Corrió por los pasillos que ahora se encontraban solitarios, buscaba al pelinegro por todas partes desde el campo hasta los baños.

Bajó su cabeza desanimado, a lo mejor el mayor pensó que ya se había ido que olvidó por completo esa fecha especial. Más sus pensamientos fueron detenidos por unos sonidos raros.

-Mmm…ahhh…no….ahhh- Gemidos salían de la sala de profesores, el rubio no buscó ahí porque simplemente a los alumnos no se les permitía el ingreso, y no quería meterse en más problemas.

-Ahh…alguien…mmm…nos…puede…ahh…ver- Esa voz, otra vez, claramente excitada, pero de pronto abrió sus ojos de golpe, esa era la voz de su mejor amigo, ¿qué estaría haciendo a estas horas en el colegio? Y más aún en esa sala.

-No hay nadie…Haku- Abrió los ojos de golpe, esa voz…no podía ser…esa era la voz de su…

Lentamente con temor se acerco a una pequeña rendija que le ofrecía la puerta de dicha sala, no quería comprender lo que ya estaba obvio. Y en efecto lo que visualizaron sus orbes cristalinas lo dejaron de piedra. Ahí estaba su "_novio_" devorando la boca de su "_mejor amigo_". No lo quería creer, no quería creerlo, su mundo perfecto se vino abajo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a amontonarse en sus bellos zafiros, peleándose una con la otra para ver quien salía primero.

Había perdido la noción de sus acciones, ya que fue tal la impresión que sin querer soltó el precioso regalito que antes llevaba en sus manos, haciendo que este al hacer contacto con el suelo emitiese un sonido que puso más que alerta a la pareja de adentro.

-Naru…yo-Trataba de excusarse en vano el sensei al darse cuenta de quien presencio su osadía, pero era inútil el rubito no escuchaba nada. De un solo impulso salió corriendo del colegio sin mirar atrás. Estaba dolido, lastimado, se sentía traicionado y engañado.

-Naruto…gomen-Susurró el chico pelilargo al viento, al ver como su amigo desaparecía entre los pasillos.

--

El ojiazul corrió hasta que llegó a su hogar, no podía creerlo, ¿por qué lo había hecho?

Subió rápidamente las escaleras ignorando los llamados de su tutor, se encerró en su alcoba y lloró en silencio bajo la amarga presión en su pecho. Su corazón dolía, su alma dolía. Comenzó a preguntarse mentalmente el porque de las acciones del mayor, buscó una excusa a lo injustificable dándose cuenta que sólo así se lastimaba más, entonces comenzó a unir los pedazos con lentitud y dolor.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta, el pelinegro gustaba de su mejor amigo, y que mejor manera de acercársele por medio de él. En otras palabras más claras, fue utilizado. Lloró amargamente maldiciendo la hora en que aceptó la propuesta del mayor, maldiciendo la hora en que le abrió las puertas de su frágil corazón a "Él". Tanto era el dolor que le embargaba que no se atrevía a pensar en su nombre.

Enterraba su cabeza en su almohada, de tanto llorar y pensar a la vez, su cabeza comenzaba a doler, reclamándole un merecido descanso, tanto emocional como físico. Iba a cerrar los ojos para caer en los fuertes brazos de Morfeo cuando escuchó los toques de la puerta…

-Toc, toc, toc-

-Pase- Dijo bajito, aunque sólo quería descansar, no se permitió ignorar a su querido tutor, la única persona confiable que le quedaba, claro aparte de su oba-chan, la cual se encuentra de viaje de negocios.

-Naruto- Dijo el joven castaño suponiendo lo ocurrido, en el fondo sabía que ese sujeto no era bueno para su "hijo", pero al verlo tan feliz sólo se limitó a decirle que tuviera cuidado con él.

El pequeño y dulce rubito rompió en llanto, transmitiendo sin querer todo su dolor al castaño, quien sólo lo abrazaba consoladoramente, dándole apoyo moral.

-Gomen- Dijo mientras acariciaba sus hebras doradas, dándole mayor reconforte, transmitiendo ese amor paternal hacia él.

El pequeño ojiazul lentamente cerraba sus orbes ante la tranquilizadora caricia, sólo quería olvidar, dormir, y tal vez no despertar jamás….

**0---Fin Flash Back---0 **

-Souka- Decía el moreno mientras abrazaba protectoramente el frágil cuerpo que tenía entre sus brazos.- Demo puedes jurar que nunca te haría algo similar- Decía mientras hundía su nariz en la hebras doradas, aspirando ese refrescante aroma que tanto lo enloquecía.

-Creo que tienes razón- Sonreía tristemente, no sabía la razón del por que, pero sentía que podía confiar ciegamente en aquel moreno de fría apariencia.

Más el afectuoso gesto fue interrumpido por un pelirrojo que pasaba por "_coincidencia_" por el comedor.

-Gomen, Naruto-sensei- Hacía su aparición el pelirrojo mientras separaba al par.

-¿Si?- Dijo inocentemente a su alumno, mientras un azabache planificaba una dolorosa venganza no apta para menores en su retorcida mentecita.

-Me preguntaba si me puede ayudar en un trabajo que tengo- Pedía inocentemente al rubio.

-Pero por supuesto, anda dime cuando y donde- Decía sosteniendo su linda y provocativa sonrisa que invitaba a atacar sus lindos y apetitosos labios.

-Hoy en la tarde después del colegio, en mi casa, esta es mi dirección ¡Arigato sensei!- Finalizó saliendo corriendo de ahí dejando a un Naruto con la palabra en la boca, y a un azabache lanzando humo por las orejas.

-Vaya…se fue- Dijo inocentemente el ojiazul ante la huida de su alumno.

-¡¿No me digas que piensas ir, o si dobe?!- Preguntaba histérico el ojinegro ante las palabras del rubito.

-¿Y por qué no?- Preguntaba con ingenuidad.

-Pues por que…- No pudo seguir pues el timbre tocó y un montón de chicas saliendo de quien sabe donde invadió el comedor para después acorralar al azabache, y acto seguido separarlo del ojicielo. El cual fue rodeado por otro montón de chicos adolescentes con las hormonas a mil, encabezando el grupo estaba el pelinegro de nombre Sai.

No es necesario decir que iba a ser una tarde muy larga para ambos jóvenes maestros, ya que cierto azabache no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras su ángel-dobe se dirigía a la guarida del mapache sin cejas, ojo según los pensamientos de Sasuke.…

Continuará…xD

* * *

**N.A.: **¿Qué les pareció? Espero haya sido de su agrado, por si acaso, es un hecho que en el fic va haber SaiGaa, como lo he mencionado antes esta historia ya ha estado escrita, y en la otra página se había realizado una votación para ver si se ponía esta pareja, creo que ya está de más decirlo como fue la votación. Espero no sea un inconveniente, y también espero ansiosa sus lindos reviews n_n! Arigato! Matta ne!!


	6. Los celos ¿tu peores o mejores amigos?

**N.A.: **Wow, realmente no tengo excusa… teniendo ya escrito el fic… pues supongo que sólo queda pedir disculpas y decirles que en una SEMANA no tuve acceso a la computadora, ya saben trabajo de estudiante, pero igual, hace más de eso que no actualizó, bueno en fin aquí les traigo el cap 6 ^^

Enjoy it!

* * *

**Capítulo 6: "Los celos ¿tus peores o mejores amigos?"**

**. **

De la puerta de la cafetería salía corriendo a toda velocidad un pelirrojo de tez pálida. No miraba para donde iba, sólo quería encontrar un lugar tranquilo para reír desquiciadamente. Y es que se iba a volver loco, pero loco de felicidad, y tenía un buen motivo para hacerlo, el Uchiha se estaba muriendo de los celos, y mejor aún su ángel había aceptado su invitación. Iba corriendo tan rápido que su cuerpo comenzó a sentir el cansancio, así que bajó un poco la velocidad. Más uno sabe que hacer este tipo de cosas trae sus consecuencias y nuestro pelirrojo amigo pronto las daría a conocer.

**---En otra parte cerca de ahí---**

- ku, ku, ku – Reía pervertidamente un pelinegro de piel en extremo pálida, mientras salía como una bala disparada del salón de clases. Quería ver a su "sensei-favorito", y sabía de antemano donde se encontraba este. El hecho de pensar que tendría la oportunidad de meterle mano, hizo que la velocidad en la que iba aumentara, que ya de por sí era mucha.

Iba corriendo tan concentrado en sus pervertidos y depravados pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que iba a chocar con alguien. Y sucedió lo que tenía que suceder.

- POOM –

Ambos cuerpos al chocar salieron volando, por así decirlo, varios metros más allá, producto de la velocidad en la que iban. Haciendo que ambos quedaran en una posición que daba mucho que pensar.

- Hm – Fue el lastimero gemidito que soltó el joven de cabellos rojizos, al sentir que la caída junto con sus vueltas habían llegado a su fin. Había rodado tanto con su "compañero" y próxima víctima que no se percató de la posición "algo" indecorosa en la que habían caído. Y mucho más importante, no se dio cuenta del "como" había caído, y para ponerle más sazón a la escena tampoco de fijó en quien era su "compañero".

- Ittae – Se quejó el de cabellos y ojos tan oscuros como la noche. Para su "suerte" había caído sobre algo blandito. Abrió sus ojos lentamente para poder vislumbrar a su "salvador" y se quedó brevemente helado al encontrarse con uno de sus rivales amorosos.

El joven de cabellos de fuego imitó la acción de su compañero, sin embargo el se quedó por más tiempo en ese estado de petrificación ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Qué habría hecho en su anterior vida para que hoy Kami-sama lo castigue así? Y no es para tanto, sus quejas mentales tienen un buen fundamento. Justamente con la persona que menos quería ver, y por "casualidades de la vida", mejor denominado como: caprichos de la autora, le tocó caerse con esa persona. La única persona que lograba confundirlo y sacarlo de quicio al mismo tiempo.

- Te ves lindo desde aquí arriba – Dijo inocentemente el pelinegro, mientras mostraba una de esas sonrisas que tanto lo caracterizaban, el pobre no sabía que podía haber cometido el peor y el último error de su vida.

- QUI-TA-TE – Pronunció lentamente sílaba por sílaba el de ojeras como mapache, su tono de voz era amenazante, tanto así que cualquier persona con uso de razón obedecería sin chistar.

- No quiero n_n – Bueno, cualquier persona menos Sai. Se podría decir que al decir esto ya había firmado su sentencia de muerte.

- … - Un montón de venitas palpitantes junto con un tic nervioso en su ojo derecho hicieron acto de presencia en el rostro del pelirrojo.

- ó-ò oye deberías verte ese ojo, parece como si se te quisiera salir n_n – Dijo con la intención de un buen samaritano.

- … -

- n_n –

…3…

…2…

…1…

…¡GO!

**---Al otro lado del campus---**

- Que aburrimiento – Se quejaba el castaño que tenía un triangulito rojo en cada mejilla, Kiba.

- Si – Colaboró con la afirmación anterior dicha una rubia de coleta alta y ojos azules, Ino - ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó la misma rubia señalando al cielo.

- Es Sasuke-kun, que viene volando hacia mis brazos – Decía toda ilusionada y con corazoncitos en los ojos la pelirrosa del grupo, Sakura.

- No es Gai-sensei y su nueva técnica – Decía todo ilusionado y con fuego en los ojos el de cejas encrespadas, Lee.

- Para nada, es mi comida favorita que sintió mi llamado – Decía todo ilusionado y con estrellitas en los ojos el regordete del grupo, Choji.

- No es sólo el baka de Sai que hizo enfadar a alguien…otra vez – Finalizó la ridícula conversación el más tranquilo y sabio del grupo, Shikamaru.

Los tres al escuchar lo dicho por su problemático amigo suspiraron resignados, ahí iban sus sueños aplastados por el realismo.

**---En la sala de profesores---**

- Así que…según tú…si voy a ese lugar, me encontraré encerrado en una oscura y tenebrosa madriguera apunto de ser devorado por unos mapaches come rubios – Decía el joven rubio mientras miraba a su _"amigo"_.

- Exacto – Decía más que seguro el azabache que se encontraba frente al inocente rubio.

- ¿Estás seguro Sasuke? – Preguntaba algo incrédulo, pero apunto de creérselo nuestro inocente rubio.

- Más que seguro dobe, no quiero que te pase nada - Dijo el ojinegro a lo que sujetaba ambas manos de su ángel-dobe.

_**(Escena tipo tele llorona mode-on, con musiquita y todo)**_

- Lo lamento teme, demo es mi alumno, y si es así como dices, me va a necesitar – Decía mientras finas lágrimas se querían desbordar de su bellos zafiros.

- Demo dobe – Decía apretando las manos sujetas el sexy azabache.

- Sólo déjame teme, pero te pediré una última cosa-ttebayo - Decía a lo que soltaba sus manos del agarre del cual eran presas mientras se daba la vuelta con un bello sonrojo bañando sus morenas mejillas.

-Dime, te daré lo que sea – Decía mientras abrazaba a su ángel-dobe por atrás, envolviendo con sus brazos la fina cintura, y escondiendo su cara en el hueco que el cuello le ofrecía.

- Yo – Decía a lo que su sonrojo aumentaba.

- ¿Si? –Preguntaba ansioso el albino.

- Tú – Decía a lo que entrelazaba sus dedos con los de las manos del azabache que lo aprisionaba.

- Dime – Dijo respirando el suave y embriagante aroma perteneciente a su dobe.

- ¿Comprarías ramen para cenar en tu casa-dattebayo? – Preguntó mientras volteaba levemente su rostro para observar al azabache.

_**(Escena tipo tele llorona mode-off) (Inner: ¿a eso le llamas romántico? ¬¬) **_

- Dobe – Dijo negando resignado el azabache de pálida tez sin soltar a su "_amigo_".

- Etto…teme…ya me puedes soltar – Decía con un notorio sonrojo embelleciendo más su rostro el ojicielo.

- Bueno pero no digas que no te lo advertí – Dijo soltándolo de mala gana.

- Hai – Dijo sonriendo zorrunamente.

Ambos jóvenes volvieron a sus respectivos asientos, pensando en cosas de suma importancia sobre sus trabajos. Y toda la mancha de profesoras que habían observado embelezadas la empalagosa escena montada por los apuestos y jóvenes profesores se sentaron desilusionadas.

**---**

Se escuchaba un pulcro silencio en toda la sala de trabajo. Se acercaba la época de exámenes y los maestros estaban creando los esquemas sobre los temas que iban a tomar. Más el silencio no duró mucho, los sonidos de lentos, pero seguros pasos se escuchaban fuera en el pasillo. Aquellos pasos tenían un rumbo fijo: la sala de maestros. Los pasos se callaron y la puerta se abrió. Todos los maestros que estaban presentes, incluyendo a Sasuke, voltearon para ver quien es el que osaba interrumpir tan callada sala.

Ahí parado enfrente de todos se encontraba Orochimaru. A todos se les extrañó la visita del pelilargo, pues este sólo paraba en aquella sala por las mañanas, y muy escasas veces por las tardes. El ojidorado prefería trabajar en un sitio más tranquilo y sin la compañía de nadie.

- Hn – Fue el pequeño sonido que produjo su boca mientras buscaba con la mirada al motivo de su visita. Una vez que lo halló caminó lenta y seriamente hacia donde se hallaba la persona a quien buscaba. –Sasuke-kun –

- … - El albino levantó la mirada por segunda vez, puesto que cuando se dio cuenta de quien se trataba la volvió a bajar para seguir con lo suyo, esperaba en silencio las palabras del mayor.

- Tsunade-sama solicita de su presencia – Dijo a lo que se volteaba y salía tal y como entró.

- Tsk – Se quejó levemente mientras se paraba y salía por donde salió el anterior sensei.

**---En la oficina de Tsunade---**

Dentro del elegante cuarto se encontraba la rubia revisando algunos papeles mientras bebía su inseparable sake. Se veía muy concentrada en lo que hacía, y ¿por qué no? También se le veía algo estresada. Los problemas iban y venían, unos más grandes que otros, pero al fin y al cabo problemas.

- Toc, toc, toc – (Monik-chan: gomen por los malos efectos de sonido -.-U)

- Pase – Decía sin despegar la mirada de los papeles a lo que guardaba su vasito de sake en uno de los cajones de su escritorio.

Entró por la puerta un joven de cabellos azabaches y de profundos ojos. Este no dijo nada, simplemente se recargó en la pared más cercana con un semblante sexy y arrogante propio de él.

- Sasuke – Decía la rubia directora mientras bajaba los papeles y fijaba su mirada en el joven que tenía al frente. – He escuchado ciertos rumores sobre ti –

- … - Al principio no dijo nada, sólo se digno a arquear elegantemente una ceja. - ¿Qué rumores? – Preguntaba estrujando con la mirada a la de ojos caramelos, y aunque no lo demostrara tenía miedo de que saque en el tema a Naruto. La última vez que la rubia los vio juntos, no fue una muy buena imagen que digamos.

-Sobre tus clases – Dijo a lo que no perdía ni un solo movimiento proveniente del albino.

- … - Suspiró internamente y esperó a que continuara.

- Dicen que un alumno está dando tus clases – Dijo mientras el tono de voz de la rubia se volvía algo demandante.

- … - Se dio una palmada mentalmente. Se le había olvidado, y eso no era posible. Aun Uchiha jamás se olvida nada. Tenía que pensar rápido para salir de esta. – Se trata de un proyecto de clases – Dijo al fin y con una sonrisa de auto eficiencia por su gran inteligencia. (Inner: o-ó?!)

- ¿Un…proyecto de clases? – Preguntó incrédula.

- Si…evalúo el desempeño de mis alumnos sobre el tema que estamos desarrollando – Decía sin creérselo el mismo- Como una especie de exposición – Finalizó lo dicho.

- Ya veo – Decía –'Esa no te la crees ni tú Uchiha'- Pensaba.

- Exacto – Dijo –'Casi me pilla'- pensaba el pobre ingenuo.

- ¿Cómo te va con Naruto?- Preguntó estrujando al azabache con la mirada.

-…- Sus ojos se desorbitaron levemente y un sonrojo más que notorio se hizo presente en el, antes, calmado y prepotente rostro.- ¿Qué? – Preguntó algo impasible.

- Me refiero a lo del festival – Decía –'Uchiha-hentai'- Pensaba.- Sabes que ya no falta mucho, quiero un avance para mañana – Dijo mientras volvía su vista a los papeles- Ya puedes retirarte – Finalizó la "amena" conversación.

-…- El albino no dijo nada y se marchó por donde vino maldiciendo mentalmente a su jefa.

Apenas el azabache cerró la puerta, la rubia volvió a sacar su fiel compañero: el sake. Para continuar con su trabajo.

**---5:00 pm en la calle---**

Un rubio caminaba algo desorientado por las calles. Había salido aproximadamente hace unos 30 minutos del centro estudiantil. Como odiaba perderse. Había seguido perfectamente las indicaciones que le dio el vago. Si como lo leyeron, al no saber donde se encontraba decidió preguntarle a alguien de por ahí, y que mejor persona que una que vive en la calle, ojo según los pensamientos del ojicielo.

- Parece que me perdí-Dattebayo – Suspiró resignado mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas de un parque para así poder tomar un poco de aire. – Que asco de situación, ojalá el teme estuviera aquí conmigo – Decía al viento como si este fuera a contribuir con la información, pero al percatarse de lo que había dicho negó furiosamente con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué rayos digo? Como si necesitara al teme – Decía mientras un tono rosa recorría sus mejillas y sentía como si moscas revoletearan felices dentro de su estómago (Inner: se dice "mariposas", no moscas…genio…¬¬* Monik-chan: moscas…mariposas…da igual ¿cuál es la diferencia? n_n)- ¿A dónde se habrá ido? – Preguntó al cielo de nuevo como si la respuesta le fuera a llover en la cara.

Y es que apenas entró el azabache a la sala de profesores, cogió unos cuantos papeles, se dirigió hacia Naruto para decirle que lo veía en su casa a las 7:00 pm para lo del festival y de ahí se fue como un rayo sin responder las preguntas del lindo rubio.

- Ese teme bueno para nada ¬¬ - Se paró para seguir buscando la casa del Sabaku.

**---En la mansión Uchiha---**

El albino andaba buscando algo. Hace más de una hora que había llegado y aún no daba con lo que buscaba. No pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras un mapache ojeroso hacía de la suyas con SU lindo y violable dobe. Así que había tomado la decisión de impedir a toda costa que el Sabaku pusiera sus planes en marcha.

- Ya verás pelirrojo de pacotilla – Decía mientras revisaba las repisas de uno de los cajones de su gran mansión – El dobe es sólo mío – Afirmó con furia mientras botaba una silla. - ¡Kuso! ¡¿Dónde se supone que Itachi guarda su "material de oficina"?! – Reclamaba a las paredes a lo que entraba en otra habitación de la gigantesca mansión, a veces tener un promedio de 50 cuartos en tu casa traía sus desventajas.

Buscaba el equipo de espionaje que su aniki utilizaba cada vez que visitaba a sus víctimas. Su plan era perfecto, claro y como no si provenía de él, Uchiha Sasuke.

- ¡¿Dónde lo habrá guardado ese baka?! – Preguntaba sin obtener respuesta. Había buscado en los lugares más complejos que se le pudiera ocurrir. Claro, menos en el cuarto de su "querido" hermano, no creía que este sería tan…tan…tan Itachi de esconderlo bajo de su cama. – Ese baka – Dijo entre dientes mientras ingresaba lo más rápido posible a la pervertida habitación. Apenas ingresó fue directo a la cama, se arrodilló y comenzó a tantear con su mano derecha a ver si encontraba lo que tanto buscaba.

- ¡Aquí está! – Sacó una caja, la abrió para comprobar que era lo que tanto anhelaba y se dio con la sorpresa de encontrar una nota que decía:

"_Hola querido otouto-baka, ha llegado el momento en el cual darás a conocer tus dotes Uchiha, quiero que utilices este material de oficina con la única función de incrementar el nivel de perversidad de tu indecorosa mente en desarrollo…"_

Paró de leer allí, una venita palpitante hacía su aparición en una de sus sienes.

- Ese baka –Susurró entre dientes, ¡¿cómo es posible que si quiera piense que pondría sus puras manos en objetos como esos?! ¡Él no era un pervertido! Sólo hacía esto con fines lucrativos. Él no acosaba al dobe, sólo se cercioraba de que este llegara sano y VIRGEN a la reunión de trabajo que tenían más tarde en su casa.- ¡Yo no soy un pervertido! – Dicho esto se preparaba para lanzar la dichosa caja, cuando calló otra nota de ella, que decía:

"_¡Eres un desalmado! ¡¿Sabes cuánto me costó limpiar todo eso?! ¡Y no me vengas con '¡Yo no soy un pervertido!' que eso ni tú te lo crees! ¡Si no lo vas a usar déjalo donde lo encontraste!…Aunque te recomiendo que lo utilices con tu "amiguito" el rubito kukuku…"_

- Aj…¿Qué es esto? ¿Manchas de sangre? –Decía el ojinegro algo asqueado, puesto que cuando iba a seguir leyendo vio unas manchas rojas interrumpiendo su lectura. – Hentai – Susurró con una venita palpitante al darse cuenta que luego de las manchas rojas decía: _"Gomen por la hemorragia nasal, demo es que…"_

Paró ahí de leer, ya que creía que si seguía leyendo se iba a volver loco, arrugó el papel y lo votó por ahí, para ponerse a buscar lo que tanto deseaba en ese momento.

- Kuso ¿Dónde podrá estar? – Buscaba y rebuscaba, pero lo único que encontraba eran "juguetes", entre ellos había un para de látigos, cuatro pares de esposas, un nuevo paquete de vibradores, dos tubos de lubricantes, condones de diferentes sabores y colores, disfraces exóticos hechos de cuero, afrodisiacos entre otros, ya saben, en otras palabras "material de oficina".- Mi aniki es todo un enfermo, pero debo admitir que tiene razón en una cosa – Decía a lo que su mente comenzó a divagar- Mi dobe se vería fantástico con todos esto *¬*-

Pasaron un par de minutos y un litro de sangre para que el albino se diese cuenta que perdía un valioso tiempo…y vital sangre.

-Kuso…hasta me parezco a mi aniki – Decía mientras retomaba a su puesto -¡LO ENCONTRÉ! – Gritó con alegría y victoria, cosa no muy usual en él. Sacaba de la caja instrumentos de espionaje, lo mejor para acosadores desesperados. – Ya verás Sabaku, estropearé tus planes a toda costa – Decía a lo que salía a toda prisa del pervertido cuarto.

**---Mansión Sabaku---**

- ¡Por fin lo encontré! – Decía un feliz rubito que suspiraba satisfecho.- Y sólo me tomó 2 horas – se felicitaba a sí mismo mientras dirigía su mano hacia el timbre de la puerta. Pero cuando estaba a dos milímetros de tocarlo, la puerta se abrió inesperadamente.

- ¡Konochiwa! ¡Usted debe ser Naruto-kun! – Decía una eufórica rubia de cortas y altas coletas y ojos verdes.

-Etto…si soy yo…supongo-ttebayo – Decía un desconcertado rubio mientras una gotaza resbalaba por su sien.

-Hmm, debo admitir que mi otouto no tiene mal gusto – Decía a lo que miraba al ojicielo de arriba abajo, sacando de paso un furioso sonrojo por parte del aludido.

-Etto…soy su maestro – Decía riendo nerviosamente, rogando al cielo que aquella chica se hubiese confundido de "Naruto".

- ¿Así o_o? – Preguntaba algo desconcertada, más el desconcierto no duró mucho pues la rubia retomó la "_conversación_"- Entonces es un shota *0* - Decía con un nuevo brillo en los ojos.

-Etto…- El rubio miró a su derecha, donde había una placa con el apellido de la familia que residía en aquella mansión, rogando a Kami-sama que él se hubiera confundido de nombre al llegar. Sin embargo sus esperanzas se vieron por los suelos cuando leyó por segunda vez el apellido Sabaku en la dorada placa. Tan sumido estaba en su depresión que no se dio cuenta que otra nueva, pero conocida presencia había hecho acto de aparición junto con una tétrica aura.

- Por cierto soy Sabaku no Temari, gusto en conocerlo cuñadito – Decía feliz de la vida sin siquiera imaginarse que su muerte se acercaba con el pasar de los segundos y de sus palabras.

- Te-ma-ri – Otra voz distinta a las dos anteriores se hizo notar.

- ¿Si? Gaa-chan –Preguntaba nerviosa la mayor de los Sabaku, quien se tensó al sentir la mano de su otouto apretando con algo de fuerza su hombro derecho.

-¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer? – Preguntaba el pelirrojo con un tono amenazante, que pronto se daría a conocer si es que su hermana no captaba sus palabras.

- Bueno la verdad es que no…- Paró de decir al sentir que el agarre en su hombre incrementaba-…no…no quiero molestarlos más, así que me voy a comer algo- Y salió a una velocidad increíble dejando a su paso a un desconcertado rubio y a un satisfecho pelirrojo.

**---Cerca de ahí---**

Afuera de la lujosa y elegante mansión se podía ver unos matorrales esparcido por el gran jardín dándole un toque clásico. Más nadie se podía imaginar que entre aquellos matorrales se encontraba espiando (acosando) un azabache de pálida tez y de penetrantes y oscuros ojos, quien estaba ligeramente obsesionado con una persona que se encontraba dentro de la fina mansión.

- Kuso…estúpida ardilla – Decía el joven antes descrito mientras movía su brazo izquierdo para deshacerse del pobre e inocente animalito- ¡Ittae! ¡Vete a comer semillas! – Gritaba por lo bajo, puesto que tampoco quería que lo echasen.

Hubo una breve y ridícula pelea entre el hombre y la bestia, cada uno con sus motivos, uno quería acosar y el otro quería comer. Duró un par de minutos más, hasta que el indefenso animalito se aburrió y se fue a comer a otra parte.

- ¡Ja! Prefieres huir a tener que vértelas conmigo – Reía victoriosamente el joven albino a lo que retomaba su, antes interrumpida, tarea.

**---PoV Sasuke---**

Podía observar claramente como aquel pelirrojo sin gracia quería hacer de las suyas con MI DOBE…Grrr…ya va a ver lo reprobaré de por vida…NADIE, repito NADIE TOCA LAS PERTENENCIAS DE UCHIHA SASUKE … Ahora que lo pienso…¿cómo fue que llegué a estar tan prendido de alguien como el dobe? De todas las personas que están locas por mi, nunca pensé verme es esta situación por alguien así. Y es que en esta semana he hecho y dicho cosas que nunca pensé sentir o decir. La llegada de Naruto si que me afectó…y es que es tan lindo y violable con esos ojazos azules y sus carnosos labios y su… KUSO ¡PARESCO COLEGIALA ENAMORADA! Tranquilo Sasuke…ante todo compostura…un Uchiha jamás babea por alguien. (Inner: si como no ¬¬)

Arg… ¿pero en qué estoy pensando? Vine aquí a acosa…cof, cof, digo cerciorarme de que el dobe de Naruto llegue sano a mi casa, que por cierto es mucho mejor que la de este mapache sin cejas que tengo por alumno.

…

Tranquilo Sasuke…sólo hablan calmadamente… ¡¿Pero qué demonios?!…respira Sasuke…tranquilízate sólo el ojeroso se acerca para quitarle una migaja de pan CON LA LENGUA…KUSO… ¡¿QUÉ HAGO?! ¡¿QUÉ HAGO?!

**---Fin del PoV de Sasuke--- **

El joven ojinegro prácticamente se arrancaba los cabellos de raíz por la desesperación. Pero un leve sonido que provenía de su lado hizo que desconectara su vista del gran ventanal por el cual observaba toda la escena. Ahí a su lado yacía su amiga la ardilla con unas cuantas bellotas.

Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su bello rostro.

**---Dentro de la mansión Sabaku---**

- Déjame…que te limpie…eso Naru –Decía susurrando el pelirrojo de la casa a lo que acercaba más su rostro al del desconcertado y avergonzado sensei.

- Etto /// - Decía sonrojado por impertinente cercanía de su supuesto alumno. Más la linda escena no duró mucho.

- ¡PLAF! – (Monik-chan: se supone que es un ruido sordo -.-U)

- ¡Kya! - Gritaron en unísono ambos jóvenes al oír como algo chocó estrepitosamente contra la ventana. Dirigieron sus miradas más por inercia que por otra cosa para observar que fue aquello y vieron algo que no esperaban ver: yacía ahí una ardilla resbalándose por el vidrio.

- ¿Una ardilla? – Preguntó extrañado el lindo rubito. – _'Gracias Kami-sama por enviarme aquel angelito en forma de ardilla TToTT'_ – Pensó agradeciendo el extraño suceso.

- Porquería de animalejo ¬¬**- Decía entre dientes el menor de los Sabaku maldiciendo al pobre e indefenso animalito que yacía inconsciente afuera.

- ¡Por Kami-sama! Se me hizo tarde – Cambiaba drásticamente de tema el ojicielo, al fijarse en la hora. – ¡El teme va a matarme! - Decía mientras cogía las pocas cosas que había llevado para después decir – Gomen Gaara, demo debo irme ¡Sayonara ^0^!- Decía a lo que salía por la puerta casi corriendo.

- Kuso…reza por que estés muerto animalejo del demonio – Maldecía el joven pelirrojo.

**---En el patio de la mansión Sabaku---**

Un rubio salía a paso rápido mientras maldecía a su distraída mente, más justo antes de que cruzara por el enorme portón un brazo lo jaló con algo de brusquedad hacia los matorrales.

- ¡¿Pero qué demonios?! – Quiso decir cuando se vio contra el muro y fuertemente sujetado por la cintura por un azabache que ya conocía.

- Él…te…iba…a…besar – Decía con un tono venenoso el secuestrador.

- ¿Sasuke? –Preguntó dudoso el rubito al ver a su amigo de esa manera, quien por cierto mantenía la mirada gacha.

- Ese…Sabaku – Decía con el mismo tono antes usado.

- ¿De q…? -Quiso preguntar pero sus labios fueron sellados por otros en un beso demandante y apasionado. El desconcertado rubio pudo sentir como una lengua cálida se hacía paso entre sus carnosos labios, permitiéndole saborear su cavidad bucal con deleite. El joven azabache disfrutaba de la dulce boquita de su rubito lindo, su sabor era tan adictivo, era tan dulcemente suave. El joven rubio cuando se dio cuenta de la situación, y con quien era que sucedía, inconscientemente contestaba, algo tímido puesto que era su primer beso activo, algo que enterneció de sobre manera al azabache que se sintió orgulloso de estrenar aquella adicta boquita, y espera estrenar otra cosa más. El joven rubio no paraba de sentir aquella sensación de un dulce hormigueo por la zona de su vientre, sus mejillas tornaron un bello color rosa, y podía sentir todo ese afecto que el azabache le tenía inconscientemente. Pero la necesidad de respirar se hizo presente y tuvieron que separarse.

- Naruto…yo – Decía el joven azabache con las mejillas ligeramente rosas, que si no fuera por la oscuridad de la noche no hubiera pasado desapercibido por el ojicielo.

Continuará… cha-cha-cha-chan!!!!

* * *

**N.A.:** ¿Qué les pareció? Bueno por lo menos denme una señal de vida para cerciorarme de que aún alguien lee mi fic TToTT.

Les agradezco su santa paciencia, y nos leemos pronto Matta-ne!!


	7. Conociendo a mi suegro, que peste P I

**N.A.: **¡¡Konochiwa!! Bueno no se pueden quejar, porque he actualizado en menos de una semana. Aquí les traigo otro capítulo donde hace su aparición ¡!

Bueno sin más que decirle, sólo agradecerles por sus lindo reviews! Les dejo el 7º cap

Enjoy it!

* * *

**Capítulo 7: "Conociendo a mi suegro…que peste" Parte 1**

- ¿De q…? –Quiso preguntar pero sus labios fueron sellados por otros en un beso demandante y apasionado. El desconcertado rubio pudo sentir como una lengua cálida se hacía paso entre sus carnosos labios, permitiéndole saborear su cavidad bucal con deleite. El joven azabache disfrutaba de la dulce boquita de su rubito lindo, su sabor era tan adictivo, era tan dulcemente suave. El joven rubio cuando se dio cuenta de la situación, y con quien era que sucedía, inconscientemente contestaba, algo tímido puesto que era su primer beso activo, algo que enterneció de sobre manera al azabache que se sintió orgulloso de estrenar aquella adicta boquita, y espera estrenar otra cosa más. El joven rubio no paraba de sentir aquella sensación de un dulce hormigueo por la zona de su vientre, sus mejillas tornaron un bello color rosa, y podía sentir todo ese afecto que el azabache le tenía inconscientemente. Pero la necesidad de respirar se hizo presente y tuvieron que separarse.

- Naruto…yo – Decía el joven azabache con las mejillas ligeramente rosas, que si no fuera por la oscuridad de la noche no hubiera pasado desapercibido por el ojicielo.

- Shh…sólo calla – Decía el joven ojiazul depositando un suave y tierno beso en los labios pálidos del joven azabache. Pero tan pronto como comenzó terminó. Y aunque breve, transmitía tantos sentimientos como el anterior.

Sasuke al recibir tal respuesta se desconcertó brevemente, pero apenas aterrizó al mundo real una sonrisa de prepotencia salió a flote en su juvenil rostro.

-Hn dobe, no sabía que fueras así de tierno – Decía sonriendo sólo como él sabía.

- ¡Urusai teme ///

- ¿Y bien? – Preguntaba el ojinegro a lo que extendía una de sus finas manos, como quien reclama algo.

- ¿Ahh?…No comprendo…- Decía un despistado y lindo rubio al ver la pálida mano extendida hacia su persona.

- ¿Nos podemos ir?- Preguntaba exasperado mientras cogía por su cuenta la morena mano de su violable rubio.

- ¡Hai ^^! – Respondía animoso el joven ojicielo siendo casi arrastrado por su ahora ¿novio? Quien sabe.

**---En la mansión Uchiha---**

- ¡Kya teme! ¡Saca tu mano de ahí hentai! –Se podía escuchar una voz algo chillona desde las afueras del gran portón que separaba la entrada de la salida de la gigantesca residencia.

- ¡Que saques tu mano! – Otra vez la misma voz pero sólo que esta vez se escuchaba más cerca.

Los dos guardias de turno que se encargaban de vigilar a esas horas de la noche, se les resbaló una gota a cada uno por la sien, ¿Quién podría ser aquel sujeto tan pervertido de seudónimo "_teme_"? Ambos se preguntaban sin si quiera tener alguna idea clara de la identidad de aquella persona.

Más no pasaron muchos segundos cuando se escuchó el timbre que solicitaba el permiso de entrada.

- ¿Quién es? – Preguntó uno de los guardias, el más joven para ser precisa.

- Pues quien más, si no soy yo – Decía un exasperado Uchiha mostrando su rostro por la cámara de seguridad.

- Gomen Uchiha-san, no sabía que era usted – Dijo algo avergonzado por la llamada de atención indirecta.

- ¡Tú tienes la culpa Sasuke-teme! ¡¿Cómo demonios quieres que ellos sepan que eras tú quien llegabas?! – Otra vez la misma voz y el mismo seudónimo.

- Cállate dobe, eres muy escandaloso, además es obvio que mi sola presencia no pase desapercibida – Decía con prepotencia el menor de los Uchiha.

Ambos jóvenes pasaron una vez que el gran portón fue abierto, siendo observados por los, aún, confundidos guardias, nunca esperaron ver en esa situación tan…tan…tan curiosa a su joven amo.

- Pufff – Suspiraba extasiado el rubio, sabía de antemano que venir caminando con el teme sólo le traería dolor de cabeza. Y pues era cierta, a cada metro que caminaban, este trataba de meterle mano.

- Hn – Decía cansado el albino, pensó que si irían caminando podría hacerle "cositas" a SU lindo dobe. Y pues es que ya era oficial ante todo el mundo, bueno por lo menos a los que habían tenido la oportunidad de verlos caminando sujetados de la mano como la "feliz" pareja que son. Pero noooo, el muy dobe aún no quería hacer nada. Y eso era algo que lo fastidiaba en parte, ya que desde que le conoció le tenía unas ganas, tanto así que se levantaba todas las noches a eso de las 3:00 a.m. para saciar un pequeño problemita que se le formaba en su entrepierna. Pero bueno que se le iba hacer, mucho mejor es esto a que nada, ya se daría el tiempo de convencerlo (violarlo) para disfrutar del cuerpo de aquel joven de bellos ojos azules y piel morena. Sin embargo un pequeño detalle se le escapó ¿Qué se supone que son ahora?

- Oye dobe – Llamó como si nada al joven rubio sin ni siquiera voltear a verle.

- ¿Qué pasa-Dattebayo? – Preguntó mientras ladeaba su cabeza para así poder observar el pálido y fino rostro del joven sensei.

- No se te ocurra estar ligando con nadie – Soltó por soltar, realmente eso no era lo que quería decir, pero su orgullo Uchiha se anteponía ante sus deseos. (Monik-chan: "ligando" es lo mismo que decir "coqueteando"n_n)

- ¿A qué te refieres teme o.ó? – Preguntó extrañado ante la rara indirecta, pero sabiendo que venía de Sasuke se lo tomó como un insulto. – Además… ¿Qué se supone que somos ahora? – Preguntó levemente sonrojado desviando la mirada en un dos por tres.

- Novios – Respondió frío y seco sin si quiera mirar la expresión del rubio, la cual era un poema total.

- ¡¿Nani O///O?! – Acaso es lo que creyó haber escuchado, ¿novios?, si nunca acordaron nada. Pero si lo vemos desde el punto realista eso sería como un especie de declaración por parte del Uchiha, claro a su estilo.

- ¿Qué? No me digas que aparte de dobe, ahora eres sordo – Decía mirándolo esta vez a los ojos con una sonrisa de auto eficiencia, aunque por dentro se moría de miedo si es que aquel angelito violable lo rechazara a su manera.

- ¡No es eso teme o!

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no te gusta la idea? – Preguntó seco volviendo su mirada al frente mientras abría la puerta principal de tremendo monumento de hogar.

- No, no, no, la idea está bien, me gusta-Dattebayo…demo no sé que decir u///u- Decía todo avergonzado nuestro bello rubio a lo que pasaba por delante del albino, pues este apenas abrió la puerta se hizo a un lado para que su, ahora, koi pasara, como todo un caballero.

- Hn, pues dejáme decirte que no tienes que decir nada – Dijo eso sonriendo, mientras de un movimiento rápido acorraló al joven rubio contra la pared más cercana.

- ¿Qu-qué haces Sasuke? – Preguntó un sorprendido rubio ante la cercanía de su sexy azabache.

- Pues lo que me corresponde – Terminó de decir esto y desapareció el trecho que había entre ambos labios.

El beso comenzó suave, un simple rozamiento de labios, pero conforme estos tomaron vida se volvió más candente y apasionado. La lujuria estaba presente, y un humor de calidez se expandía por toda la amplia sala.

- FLASH – (Monik-chan: se supone que es el sonido que hace una cámara al tomar la fotito. -.-U)

Ambos cuerpos se separaron de golpe, ambos rojos hasta la coronilla. Y ahí, al frente de ellos, estaba el causante de su repentina separación: Itachi.

- No, no, sigan, que aquí estoy sin hacer ruido ^^- Decía feliz de la vida mientras tomaba otra foto de la avergonzada pareja.

- I-ta-chi ù.ú '''- Un millón de venitas palpitantes se hicieron en la frente de nuestro candente azabache.

- Lo ves otouto, el que persevera lo consigue- Decía mientras tomaba otra foto de su enojadísimo hermano menor- Me siento orgulloso de ti, por lo menos sé que mis clases no son en vano TT^TT- Decía todo melodramático con lagrimita de cocodrilo.

- I-ta-chi ù.ú''' - Decía cada vez con más fastidio, como odiaba las actitudes infantiles de su aniki para con él.

- Por si acaso rubito lindo, si este baka no sabe "_satisfacerte_" aquí estoy yo, mi habitación está al otro extremo de la de Sasuke, subiendo las escaleras segundo piso al fondo a la izquierda n_n - Decía sonriente sin saber que esa era la gota que derramó el vaso.

- ¿O-OU? – Fue la expresión que puso el rubio apenas terminó de escuchar las palabras de su cuñadito.

- I-ta-chi, será mejor que te largues de una buena vez – Decía entre dientes el joven azabache tratando de esa forma sofocar su ira y su vergüenza.

- ¿Qué? ¿Doushite? Además en algún momento mi cuñadito tenía que conocerme bien a fondo – Decía sonriente Itachi, pero apenas cayó en cuenta de lo que dijo una pregunta se le vino a la mente, la cual no dudó en soltar. - ¿Otouto, tú ya conoces a los padres de Naru-chan? – Preguntó sin más el mayor de los Uchiha. (Monik-chan: para los que no saben "doushite" significa "por que" n_n )

Sasuke, en ese momento no dijo nada, sólo atinó a voltear la cabeza para poder observar el rostro de su koi. Era cierto, hasta ahora nunca había escuchado que el rubito hiciera mención sobre esta, y el tampoco quiso preguntar puesto que tampoco quería hablar sobre su "querida" familia, si es que así se le podía llamar a esta.

El ojiazul tampoco dijo nada, en ese momento sus ojos se apagaron levemente y su rostro no tomó expresión alguna más que la de una ausencia infinita. Consideraba a su oba-chan, a su tutor y al novio de este como parte de su familia, pero siempre estaba el hecho de la ausencia de sus verdaderos padres. Sabía también, por algunos relatos de su querido tutor Iruka, que sus padres habían sido buenas personas, con buenos sentimientos y de buena fe, que tenía la seguridad que ellos estarían orgullosos del ojiazul, y que no estaba en sus planes abandonarlo a tan temprana edad, pero ya saben como es la vida, a veces juega a favor nuestro y a veces juega en contra.

- Ellos…murieron en un incendio hace 18 años – Dijo mostrando una triste sonrisa a lo que sus bellos zafiros recobraban su habitual brillo.

El incómodo silencio hizo acto de reaparición, pero sólo que esta vez era más intensificado. Ambos hermanos guardaron silencio, jamás esperaban ver tal reacción del ojiazul, aunque no lo pareciera, el rubio era una persona bastante madura para la edad que tenía.

- ¿Teme, compraste el ramen que te pedí-Dattebayo? – Preguntó inocente el ojicielo terminando de paso aquella escena de pulcro silencio, sustituyéndola por una más agradable.

- Hn, dobe, nunca cambias – Dijo sonriendo levemente el albino a lo que negaba con la cabeza, como si se tratase de un caso perdido.

**--- Al día siguiente en Konoha School 6:00 pm---**

- Por enésima vez, señorita Haruno, π (pi) no es un compuesto químico – Dijo algo exasperado el menor de los Uchiha a lo que se sobaba las sienes, le estaba comenzando a doler la cabeza, claro síntoma del stress. – Ahora si me perdonas, tengo que irme a- No terminó de hablar puesto que la pelirrosada contra-atacó.

- Demo Sasuke-sensei, aún no me ha explicado el por que π (pi) no es un elemento químico- Volvió a insistir la joven de verdes ojos sujetando al azabache por la manga de su camisa.

Sasuke, que en ese momento se encontraba al límite de su paciencia, respiró hondo varias veces, y suspiró resignado, que lastima que el matar a un alumno sea una falta tan grave.

- ¡Excelente pregunta señorita Haruno, mañana vendrá en su examen final de mes! Yo que usted comienzo a investigar – Y diciendo eso, con un esfuerzo sobrehumano de no estrangular a su "_querida_" alumnita, se marchó sin más dejando a la pobre adolescente con un aura de depresión sin igual, su plan de conquistar a su "Sasuke-kun" falló por enésima vez.

**---En el estacionamiento de Konoha School---**

Se podía ver en el amplio y lujoso estacionamiento del centro estudiantil más famoso y caro de Japón, a un azabache de pálida tez sosteniendo una fuerte pelea contra las llaves de su auto. Y aunque algo ridícula la escena, para nada falsa, aquel joven no estaba de buenas, hace una hora que debería haber salido de aquel centro estudiantil, hace una hora que debería estar en la casa de SU novio oficial.

- Kuso…llave del demonio…- Maldecía el joven antes mencionado al objeto inanimado.

Recuerda perfectamente como había logrado convencer a SU novio de que la próxima reunión de "trabajo" sería en la casa del rubio. Ahora que tenía la oportunidad de tener al rubio para sí solo, le pasaban estas cosas, por Kami-sama ¿qué es lo que había hecho él para tener semejante suerte?

Una vez que logró entrar al moderno y lujoso carro, se encaminó hacia la residencia del rubio, cuya dirección se sabía de memoria al derecho y al revés. Y aunque las cosas que le sucedieron este día no fueran de las mejores, sabía que muy pronto llegaría su recompensa. Por fin tendría a su rubito, esta vez no se le escapaba, ya no habían Itaches que se intrometieran, ni tampoco viejas alcohólicas, esta vez por fin sería TODO suyo.

Una hemorragia nasal hizo su aparición en el sexy rostro del azabache al imaginarse todas las cosas pervertidas e indecorosas que le haría a su bello ángel.

- De esta no te salvas dobe…kukuku – Reía pervertidamente a lo que aceleraba la velocidad del automóvil, cosa que casi le costó la vida a una pobre anciana malhumorada.

**---Pov Sasuke--- **

Salía como poseso de mi auto, tranquilo Sasuke, eres un Uchiha no un loco pervertido adinerado que anda sin cuidado por las calles. Suspiré hondo varias veces, puesto que debo aceptar que cuando quiero mi imaginación vuela lejos de la realidad, y a veces para mal. Había tenido algunos pensamientos algo indecorosos sobre mi dobe, una cama, un par de esposas y yo. Pero bueno no nos desviemos del tema.

El lugar donde me encontraba era una zona algo pobre a comparación de la mía. En este mismo momento me encontraba parado frente a un alto edificio de buena apariencia, a comparación de los otros claro está, por fin había llegado al lugar de mis anhelos, bueno ni tan cierto pero en parte, puesto que el verdadero lugar de mis más grandes anhelos es en su cama junto a su lado… Kuso otra hemorragia nasal, esto debe ser enfermizo. Observar como un montón de tipejas dejan un rastro de baba a mi paso. ¡Ja! Sigo siendo irresistible.

Subí por el ascensor maldiciendo su lentitud, y pensar que estoy ahora al frente de su puerta. Estoy decidido dobe, que de esta no te escapas.

- TOC, TOC, TOC –

Espero pacientemente a que mi dobe se digne a abrirme, ya que debo recalcar que la paciencia es uno de mis más grandes dotes (Inner: mentiroso ¬¬ Sasu: Urusai! ùoú). Mientras espero, puesto que parece que mi rubio dobe se va a tomar su tiempo en abrirme, comienzo a inspeccionar cuidadosamente el ambiente, debo admitir que no está tan mal como lo imaginé apenas me dio la dirección de su casa, las paredes son de un color crema y la puertas tienen tonalidades claras de color madera.

Comienzo a escuchar pasos desde adentro del departamento, por la incrementación del sonido conforme van avanzando, deduzco que debe ser mi dobe quien por fin se acerca a abrirme, veo como la puerta se abre de un solo golpe y…

- ¡Por fin regresaste Naru-chan ^0^! ¡Le estaba diciendo a Iru…! –

De repente vislumbro a un hombre de unos 37 o38 años de grises cabellos, con un parche en el ojo izquierdo y con una bufanda prácticamente cubriendo su rostro a excepción de sus ojos. No sé quien demonios será este sujeto, no se suponía que esta es la casa del dobe. Dudo que ese tal "Naru-chan" al cual se refiere este hombre sea MI Naruto. Será que me he equivocado…mmm, no, imposible, yo Uchiha Sasuke, nunca me equivoco. Verifico el número que está al lado del timbre que no hace mucho acabo de tocar, y compruebo que en efecto no me he equivocado. Entonces… ¡¿Quién demonios es este sujeto y por qué llama con tanta familiaridad a MI dobe?!

- ¿Quién eres tú? – Pregunto de una manera algo demandante, me inquieta que alguien socialice con MI dobe, sin que yo esté enterado. Por lo que me dijo mi rubio, el no tiene padres, así que…

- Sasuke –

Escucho desde atrás la dulce voz de mi ángel, y volteo para cerciorarme que es él. Y en efecto, ahí está él parado mirándome con una mirada tan dobe, tan propia de él. Veo que viste una camisa de un color naranja chillón algo ceñida al cuerpo, con unos pantalones negros algo apretados, se le ve tan…¡Alto Sasuke! Ante todo compostura…pero es que se ve tan…apetecible…y…y…

- Oi muchacho ¿te sientes bien? Te sangra la nariz –

Desperté de mi profundo letargo cuando volví a oír la misma voz del que me abrió la puerta hace unos minutos, y eso me hace recordar a mi anterior pregunta… ¿Quién demonios es él?

**Continuará…**

* * *

**N.A.: **¿Qué les pareció? Pues a mí muy corto. Bueno pronto les traeré el siguiente cap, todo depende de sus reviews!!! Gracias a todos mis lectores Matta ne!! Jojojojo!!


	8. Conociendo a mi suegro, que peste PII

**N.A.: **gomen por la demora… enserio, no sé que pasó!! Bueno sin más aquí les dejo el 8vo cap!!

Enjoy it!!

* * *

**Capítulo 8: "Conociendo a mi suegro…que peste Parte 2" **

**---PoV Sasuke---**

- Oi muchacho ¿te sientes bien? Te sangra la nariz –

Desperté de mi profundo letargo cuando volví a oír la misma voz del que me abrió la puerta hace unos minutos, y eso me hace recordar a mi anterior pregunta… ¿Quién demonios es él?

- Naruto ¿quién es ÉL? – Pregunto con recelo remarcando notoriamente el "ÉL", a lo cual mi dobe me responde con una mirada llena de confusión e inocencia.

- Soy Hatake Kakashi, y supongo que tú eres Uchiha Sasuke, mi nuevo yerno – Respondió ante mi pregunta mi "nuevo suegro".

Ante tal revelación fijé mi mirada hacia Naruto, y luego hacia el peliplateado, y viceversa. Estuve realizando esa acción por un buen minuto, que resultó algo incómodo, lo sé; pero trataba de encontrar algún parentesco entre ellos que cerciore de que este sujeto, que decía ser mi nuevo suegro, sea el padre de MI dobe.

- Etto…Sasuke…él es el koi de mi tutor –

Ante lo dicho por MI rubio todo comenzó a tener sentido. Asentí lentamente. ¡Demonios! Y yo que planeaba hacer mío a MI dulce kitsune. Por lo visto tendré que esperar hasta que "mi suegro" me de la aprobación de pretender a su hijastro.

- Ven, pasa – Dijo mi suegro al ver que el ambiente se ponía tenso entre nosotros.

Pude notar, por la mirada que este me dirigía, que no me iba a dejar las cosas fáciles con MI kitsune. Sin embargo, mostré indiferencia. Nunca me importó ganarme la aprobación de la gente, ni siquiera de mis padres, esa es la razón por la cual yo e Itachi vivimos al otro lado del mundo contrario a ellos. Pero bueno no nos desviemos, más parece que MI dobe le tiene mucho afecto a su familia, pues lo veo conversar animadamente con este, así que sólo por él haré un esfuerzo.

Todos nos dirigimos, o mejor dicho me arrastraron, hacia una pequeña y cálida sala; los muebles chicos estaban ubicados en la sala de una forma que dejaba ver, que por el escaso espacio, tuvieron que hacer malabares para que todo se vea ordenado y no apretado. Me senté al lado de mi rubio, y justo al frente de mi suegro, donde no podía perder pista de mis movimientos. Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, sentí como pequeños rayos saltaban de la superficie de mis oscuros ojos.

Estaba tan concentrado en mi pelea de miradas matadoras contra mi suegro que no me percaté de la nueva presencia que se aproximaba hacia nosotros hasta que MI rubio ángel dijo:

- Él es mi tutor, Umino Iruka –

En ese mismo momento dirigí mi mirada hacia la puerta donde aparentemente daba hacia la cocina. Ahí estaba parado un hombre de unos 34 o 35 años, no más. Sus cabellos castaños estaba sujetos a una alta cola, sus ojos, a pesar de se negros, daban un aire de calidez, su piel era morena, era alto, pero no más que Kakashi, y de contextura delgada.

- ¡Iru-koi! ¿Qué tanto hacías en la cocina? – Preguntaba con un ojito feliz mi suegro.

No puedo creerlo, que persona tan voluble, hace unos segundos tenía una guerra campal de miradas contra mi, y ahora está feliz de la vida e ignorándome por completo.

- Preparando la cena, ya que tú no haces nada ¬¬* -

- ¡¿Por qué eres tan malo con migo, Iru-koi TToTT?! –

- ¿Tú eres Sasuke-kun, verdad? – Preguntó cándidamente mi otro suegro, ignorando olímpicamente al peliplateado.

- Uchiha Sasuke, mucho gusto - Contesté formalmente.

- Igualmente ¿Te quieres quedar para cenar? –

- Si no es mucha molestia – Respondí; realmente hago un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mostrar mi mejor sonrisa, pero este sujeto si me cae bien.

**---Fin PoV Sasuke---**

- Bueno, entonces los dejo solos. Vamos Kakashi –Dijo el pelicastaño dando media vuelta con ademán de irse.

- Te estaré vigilando ¬¬ - Decía el peliplateado parándose del sillón en el cual estaba sentado mientras miraba atentamente al azabache.

- ¡Ya vamonos! – Decía el moreno tirando de un brazo de su peliplateado.

Una vez el castaño hubo arrastrado a su novio, el silencio invadió completamente la pequeña sala.

- Pensé que vivías solo – Decía el albino mirando a un punto cualquiera de la cálida sala.

- Vivía solo – Decía suspirando el rubito.- Pero por alguna razón Iruka-sensei no quiere vivir solo con Kakashi-sensei – Se explicaba el ojicielo tratando de encontrar alguna razón posible por la cual el pelicastaño no quería quedarse a solas con el peliplateado.

- Hablando de estar solos, ¿Por qué no aprovechamos este momento que estamos solos?- Decía insinuante el azabache a lo que arrinconaba al rubito posando sus manos en ambos lados del rostro, para impedir que escapase.

- Tienes razón teme – Decía el aludido, sin entender la verdadera razón tras las palabras de su acosador-novio.

- Claro que tengo razón- Atribuía ante lo propio dicho creyendo inútilmente que se rubio ángel seguía su peligroso juego.

- ¡Hay que comenzar de una buena vez con nuestro trabajo-Ttebayo!- Gritó eufórico el de marquitas zorrunas, liberándose de un salto del agarre del cual era preso inconcientemente.

- 'Si sigue así voy a tener que violarlo en el colegio ¬¬' – Pensaba deprimido el azabache mientras se sobaba el leve moretón que se había hecho por caerse de espaldas.

**---En la cocina---**

- ¡Así se hace Naru-chan! – Decía todo eufórico el sexy peliplata mientras trataba de escuchar más tras la puerta de la cocina.

-¡PLUMB!- Aquel era el ruido provocado por sartenazo de parte del pelicastaño con mucho "cariño" para su pervertido novio.

- ¡No espíes Kakashi! – Le recriminaba el menor de ambos.

A este acto le siguió un montón de excusas vagas por parte del mayor con el único pretexto de querer proteger al rubio del pervertido azabache. A esto Iruka no le tomó mucha importancia, pues sabía de antemano que su novio seguiría justificándose. No sabía en cierta parte el por qué no se ponía igual de desconfiado que su novio. Tal vez si, muy a su pesar, sabía que Naruto había tenido una decepción amorosa a muy temprana edad, según él, pero tampoco podía negarse a querer a más gente. Las personas siempre necesitan alguien a su lado. Es algo que aprendió cuando conoció a Kakashi.

Sonrió inconcientemente al recordar aquel día en que por una misma persona se conocieron.

**---Flash Back--- **

Un pelicastaño de unos 23 años caminaba con un paraguas en mano bajo la nublada mañana, algo común en Tokio. Iba pensativo. Eran 8:30 de la mañana y aún tenía 30 minutos para llegar a su destino. A pesar de la corta distancia que existía entre su hogar y su destino, decidió irse temprano sólo para despejar un poco la mente y tomar aire con calma. Hacía ya dos semanas que no podía dormir bien. La conciencia lo atormentaba día y noche. Y todo esto porque se sentía culpable. Se sentía culpable por la sonrisa apagada de su pupilo. Por el gran cambio de ánimo de su Naruto. Por el despechado corazón de su niño. No había podido hacer nada en el momento en que el rubio había decidido sumergirse en soledad. Se aislaba completamente de todo y de todos. Y esa era la causa por la que ahora se dirigía al colegio.

Un profesor de aquel centro estudiantil, para ser más exacta uno de literatura, lo había mandado a llamar por el resiente y extraño comportamiento de su alegro y vivaz pupilo. Al parecer, aquel profesor le inquietaba el nada usual comportamiento de su niño. Con tal que no intente nada con é, entonces en ese caso todo estaría bien.

Sin darse cuenta ya había llegado al centro estudiantil. El patio de recreo estaba prácticamente vacío debido a que esta hora todos los alumnos deberían estar en sus respectivas aulas. Se dirigió a paso lento a uno de los edificios de por ahí. Caminó con quietud, tratando de provocar el menor ruido posible para no molestar a nadie. Sin saber por qué tenía la impresión de que algo podía ocurrir en esta visita al profesor. Hablando de este, nunca se había molestado en saber como era, ya que era uno de los poquísimos profesores que no lo llamaban para ver sobre el ex – escandaloso comportamiento de Naruto.

Por fin llegó a su destino. Al frente suyo tenía una puerta de metal con un pequeño letrerito colgando que decía: "Profesor de Lengua y Literatura". Tocó levemente y apenas escuchó un audible: Pase; entró.

- Usted debe ser el padre de Uzumaki-kun – Dijo levantando la vista, puesto que leía un pequeño librito, un hombre de unos 25 años de cabellos plateados con un parche en uno de los ojos y una bufando cubriéndolo la mitad del rostro.

Este al ver al joven que tenía enfrente suyo se quedó algo perplejo. Esperaba alguien rubio y de acanelada piel como el de su alumno, o por lo menos unos ojos azules. Más el joven era de piel morena, cabellos castaños recogidos en una alta coleta, ojos color carbón que denotaban cierta calidez, nariz fina, cejas delgadas, y delgados pero rosáceos labios que lo tentaban lentamente a acercársele. No sabía, pero sintió la necesidad de conocer aquel joven de tan cálida imagen.

- Más bien soy el tutor de Naruto, Umino Iruka, de todas maneras mucho gusto en conocerle – Dijo brindando una cálida pero breve noticia. No tenía muchas ganas de sonreír.

Ambos se estrecharon las manos, pero al primer contacto cada uno sintió como una pequeña corriente eléctrica se esparcía por toda la zona del brazo, y cuando se soltaron sólo quedó como un pequeño y agradable hormigueo.

- El gusto es mío. Déjeme presentarme mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi y soy el profesor de Literatura de Naruto-kun – Decía mientras no perdía detalle alguno del moreno del frente, quería guardar cada línea de su rostro en su memoria.- No sé si lo habrá notado, pero he estado viendo a Naruto-kun algo distante, hasta me atrevo a decir que aislado. Se nubla mucho, no pone atención, no habla para nada, es como si algo en él estuviera desconectado – Decía mientras trataba de recordar cada una de las raras acciones de su rubio alumno sin percatarse como los ojos del menor se humedecían levemente.

- Como iba diciendo…disculpe ¿le pasa algo? – Preguntó con claro deje de preocupación, tal vez había tocado algún punto sensible sin darse cuenta.

- No, no…no es nada. Es sólo que él actúa así por un resiente…choque emocional, digámoslo así- Decía mientras trataba de tranquilizarse, cosa que era algo imposible dado que sentía como todas las emociones debido a la impotencia de no poder hacer nada de aglomeraban en su interior tratando de salir de alguna manera.

- ¿Choque…emocional? – Preguntó curioso el sensei de literatura.

- Una fuerte decepción amorosa – Dijo tratando de no entrar en detalles, pues sabía que a Naruto no le gustaría para nada que acusaran a su ex de pedófilo o algo por el estilo.

- … - No dijo nada, pero sabía que algo había, algo que tal vez pudiese comprometer a alguien.

El mayor, con una de sus manos, tocó suavemente una ajena proporcionando una suave caricia, en forma de reconformación.

- Si no quiere no me lo diga – Dijo suavemente como para apaciguar el ambiente – Pero no negaré que me gustaría mucho ayudar a Naruto-kun – Dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Ante tal mirada, no sabe como pero terminó contándole todo aquel sujeto extraño. No sabía por qué, pero tenía el presentimiento que podía confiar en aquel apuesto hombre de plateados cabellos.

Kakashi, ante lo recién contado, se sorprendió levemente. Había escuchado ciertos rumores en donde se decía que un alumno salía con un profesor, pero nunca pensó que podría tratarse de Naruto y Zabusa.

- No soy psicólogo ni nada de eso, pero yo creo que debería darle tiempo y mucho cariño, es lo que más falta le hace – Dijo ofreciéndole un ojito cerrado (el único visible) en signo de ayuda.

- Arigato gozaimasu Hatake-san – Respondió ahora con una sonrisa más sincera y prolongada.

- Por favor sólo digáme Kakashi – Dijo amablemente mientras el otro asentía con un leve sonrojo en sus morenas mejillas.

**---End Flash Back ---**

Luego de aquel día comenzaron a frecuentarse, y todo por ayudar al rubio en su etapa depresiba. Al final terminaron saliendo hasta llegar a ser la actual pareja que son.

- Iruka-sensei – Dijo una suave y angelical voz sacándolo por completo de su ensoñación

- Dime Naru – Dijo al ver a su niño, ya no tan niño, asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina.

- Sasuke-teme ya se va – Dijo mientras volvía a salir.

- Hai – Dijo siguiendo los pasos de su pupilo dejando a un Kakashi hablando solo.

**---En la mansión Uchiha---**

Un azabache llegaba cansado, pero feliz, aunque algo frustrado por no lograr su cometido de un principio. Entró lentamente por la puerta principal, ya era algo tarde a lo mejor su aniki ya estaría durmiendo. Más apenas prendió las luces se sorprendió al verlo parado enfrente suyo con un mirada seria, muy seria.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó como si nada.

- ¿Estabas con Naruto? – Preguntó ignorando olímpicamente la anterior pregunta.

- Y eso a ti que – Dijo con cierto tono de claro fastidio.

- Pensé que sólo era un juego – Dijo bajando el tono, sería mejor ir con calma si las cosas eran serias.

- No, esta vez voy en serio – Dijo determinado.

- ¿Y qué pasó con tu plan de un principio? ¿O ya te olvidaste? – Preguntó con una sonrisa amarga.

- … -

- Pues déjame decirte que tu "grandioso" día ya ha llegado – Dijo a lo que se daba media vuelta y decía: - mañana seguiremos hablando, por ahora descansa –

Continuara….

* * *

**N.A.:** Sinceramente agradezco sus reviews!! Espero no se hayan aburrido!! Nos leemos pronto!! Matta ne!


End file.
